Teaching Magic
by goddessa39
Summary: Redone post S2. Buffy goes to Hogwarts after a letter she got in LA. She is preg. from her 17th. She finds her past, family, and hopefully her future. 'songfic' type. B sings. KendraFaithBuffy friends... : HIATUS
1. Prologue TM1

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Hermione/Harry, Ron/Lavender, Willow/Oz, Giles/Jenny,

Teachers and Classes:

-Buffy Summers...DDA (Defense Dark Arts),

-Minerva (Emma) McGonagall...,

-Severus Snape...Potions,

-Sprout...Herbology,

-Trelawny...divinations,

-Olivander... (Wand Guy),

-Portenson...Astrology,

-Hagrid...big guy that meets everyone (with Fluffy the dog.)

-etc...

Objects or notes:

-Floo powder is the powder to use in the fire places as a means of travel

- Houses (Godric Gryffindor-Red, Helga Hufflepuff-Blue, Rewina Ravenclaw-Purple, Salizar Slytherin-Green)

-Thestrals are the invisible horse things that you can only see id you have seen death.

-What does the egg hold? (phoenix?)

-What is the owl's name gonna be?

-What is the (whatever-the-egg-turns-out-to-be)'s name?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you have heard of here. I do own the twins though. I have used them an awful lot if you look at any of my fics. And I actually finished writing one down, I repeat: writing, and I thought it was okay, but I never put it down on paper. Oh well.

Other Notes

-Dumbledore's phoenix's name is Fawkes, and let's just pretend that he is bluish okay...

-The time line for this is probably going to be very much messed up for most to understand. So ignore most of that, okay?

Timeline: S2 end or beginning of S3 of Buffy. (Different version of 'Anne'.) Year two beginning of Harry Potter. I probably won't mention much of that.

Summary:

-She is pregnant, and she just found out. Dumbledore offered her this job by an owl. She accepted from LA, and is on her way to Hogwarts. The gang doesn't know where she is, and is worried, but they can't get a lead on her.

-Buffy goes to Olivander, and has to make her own wand, because none else can agree to her. They all want to be hers, so now the wizard has to pick the wand instead. It is the first in history to be custom made. She picks Kendra's stake, making it become invulnerable now. She adds a bit of her blood, and finds some on her cross of Angel's. It combines to make the wand. The wand/stake now is smooth even though it actually isn't. It won't cause splinters or anything. It also turns halfway into petrified wood, making it rock as well as wood. Hagrid and Olivander are both amazed at it. Buffy is just awed by everything.

-all of the teachers are curious about her. She is solitary, and young. She is pregnant, takes the job, but she seems very sad also. Her eyes are the oldest they have ever seen, even older looking then Dumbledore's and Harry's.

-Buffy uses her summer to learn all the magic she can at the school, before the students get there. (Harry, Hermione, and Ron are second years now.) She is very into magic, and is surprised she didn't get in to it in the first place. She learns that she has wizard blood on her mother's side, as well as her father's side, but neither of them knows. And her being the slayer just adds to it. When she wishes things (like to be affected or not be affected by potions) they're true.

-She prefers to be alone for now, and Surprisingly, Dumbledore's phoenix, who she has dubbed Faw, comes to her often and gives her some companionship. Everyone, even Dumbledore himself doesn't know much about what has happened in her past. Naturally, everyone is curious.

-A prophecy comes to light about a returning warriors, slayers (plural), and 'the two.' As well as 'the one who lived,' and the two companions.

Buffy sat down on her bad for a few moments, taking in the appearance of her room. She could hear her mother in her own room down the hall. She was sleeping, but Buffy could hear odd noises coming from her mother. But she didn't stick to the reflections.

Instead, she quietly got her large, empty weapons bag out, and packed some things. Buffy packed only those things she couldn't be without. Mister Gordo and a few of her weapons went in her bag, including the sword that- 'Don't even think about it.'

Buffy didn't want to remember any of this. It was bizarre, even for her world. And she hated it. She had never hated her destiny more in those moments she allowed her brain to process anything other then 'Get the hell out of Sunnydale before you change your mind.' Even though she knew she wouldn't.

She had to get out of there. The hellmouth wasn't even cooking up a grand scheme right now, and it had involuntarily thrown her for a tail-spin. And her world was turned upside down. She had... she went back to packing when she realized that she had gone back into reflections.

Buffy packed her favorite clothes, and anything she couldn't be without. That included all of her diaries, and any notebooks she had around. She grabbed her most precious pictures, and the jacket she had received from Angel outside of the Bronze. She was wearing the claudaigh ring, as well as the necklace. They felt like extensions of her, she didn't even notice that she hadn't always warn them, but she checked all the time. Without the things that connected to her to Angel, she would feel nothing more. And she couldn't do that. Not for her secret.

It was another reason that she would leave. Her secret was shocking to herself, so she wouldn't even think about how. It was just not supposed to happen. It was impossible.

Buffy inwardly groaned at herself at that. She was on the hellmouth, and here, nothing was not possible. She learned that so far. But she also knew no to rely on miracles or anything. That only led to heartbreak and disappointment.

When she was positive that she had everything, she pulled the paper that she had been sure to grab out off of the bed, and put it down on the small desk to write on it.

_Mom,_

_I know you don't accept what I am. I'm not sure I do a lot of the time. But you never know, I will probably find out that I am something more, knowing my luck. _

_Anyway, if you are reading this, then I have done something that is obviously stupid, but I am not running on logic here. I am going on instinct for once. I know you won't understand any of this, so go to Giles for answers. He'll know what's going on, or at least what has happened. But I don't know if he will know what I cannot tell anyone else. Like I said, I am not exactly thinking straight right now. _

_But don't worry, I promise not to get myself killed any time soon. I know, we don't have much of a choice if Death comes for us, but I won't go out without a fight._

_Tell Willow, thanks for being my friend, and just trying to do what's best. _

_Tell Giles that I am not abandoning my duties, but I will be careful. And tell him that, even in this short time, I still look up to him. He is my mentor, and all of us look up to him. You always thought there was something going on between the scoobies, to have an elderly man hangs around with us. He is a friend to us all, and has undergone some drastic things lately. He is more then a father to me and the rest of the gang, then our own. Our dads aren't exactly there, but he picks up perfect slack, with being our friend, defender, mentor, guide, and honestly, our father figure. He really has. _

_Only Xander will understand this, since it's to him. But I know. Just tell him that. And I am mad at him for it. It hurt. He has been there, we've needed him. But at a time we needed him most, he didn't exactly act on rational thought. Instead, his mind returned to some sort of pissing contest. I don't know what it is with those two..._

_Tell Oz that he really has been a good friend. Willow relies on him, and he keeps her safe when it is needed. He changes his hair, and sticks out like a sore thumb. But in our gang o' scoobs, he is another member. _

_And we are all equal in one way or another. We benefit by friendship and band together whenever a crisis appears. All of us have something to give. Strength, inner or outer, a little humor for the times when it is a slow, or a bad night. We have the courage in our group, even if they don't see it themselves._

_Tell Cordy, that she deserves as much fun as possible, she'll probably pass this off as some kind of inner meaning saying she needs a manicure or something, but really, she is a valuably member of the team. She may not be willing for a lot of the things we face, but never the less, she sticks around and lends a hand. Her eyes have opened, but unlike me, she had been giving the chance to keep some of her innocence. _

_They won't understand this right away, but they will in time. It was in my dream. _

'_Two are made, and one climbs their way back home. Their time is not finished, so they begin their lives anew. One a fighter, one a teacher. One will rise from the ashes of time, to reclaim himself, and out of the phoenix, they all will arise. The one who survived, and the two companions will band Together in this time of need. And they will form their family, with many more.'_

_And no, I have no idea what it means. You guys think it over. I need time to myself, to think and get something sorted out. I'll mail you later gang...._

_Mom. I love you. But I know that you will refuse to believe what I have been 'Called' to do. You will deny it at every bend. Join the club. I had my acceptance, wrapped up in a nice little (tall, dark, handsome, broody) person, but I think it kinda got unraveled._

_Oh well, I never get a break. I should have known; perfect peace, and BOOM! I got another big bad to deal with._

_I made a deal with Spike, and as I had suspected, he bailed. Next time we meet, there will be a face-off, and I will be waiting to avenge my sister's death. It's my job, my destiny, and my right. Besides, the Billy-Idol wannabe just needs to go. I will go on until I get my peace, which I know I will not find until I get a miracle. But I think I'm all out of those...._

_-B_

And as Buffy laid the letter on her bed neatly, she took one last glance at her room from the window, imagining when he would come up to her by the same sill.

He would look in on her; sometimes she would be awoken in the middle of the night, to find him just staring at her. Protecting her even when she slept. She loved him all the more for it. She would miss the house; the window where she would be happy to see... his deep chocolate eyes would be missed as well.

But she just had to get out of here before she suffocated. And now Buffy had her secret. And she wouldn't let it come out in Sunnydale. The slayer would not let her secret come out; for all the demons and darkness to find a way to hurt her now, it would be bad. Ad she wouldn't allow it.

She also was not sure that she could stay here, and not kill Xander. She had found it strange when something like that had apparently come from Willow's mouth, but she didn't hesitate. She was busy with her thoughts. And it was Xander Harris, one of her best friends; he wouldn't lie. Would he?

And now, he had. And it had cost a lot. And she couldn't be held responsible for her actions if she stayed. So she saved herself a confrontation. She let him be without even a slap on the wrist.

He had caused the world to bleed, and he could have avoided it if he had ignored his immature actions, and told her the truth. But no, he had lied, and betrayed her trust.

Oh well, she would be gone, and would save them from any more pain like they had already experienced. She would leave, and they wouldn't have to hang around the threat that is Buffy Summers.

And there were too many memories. They couldn't be sorted by any means otherwise, if you weren't Buffy. But she remembered everything that had ever happened between them. And she couldn't stand it. The memories she had of Angelus were hazy and faded, but the ones of Angel were clear, as if they were happening right now. Buffy remembered every word spoken, or touch between them. And now, he was gone, and she was left with the Acathla scene...

Buffy shook her head numbly as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bus station. She'd go to LA. Maybe she could pick up some kind of life between where she once lived, and where she once thrived. She shrugged and went back to not thinking much at all. She was getting good at it. And she had only been up to it for about two hours.

Se stopped by the school first, taking in her friends' meeting in the front of the school. Giles was okay, although he didn't exactly look good and healthy. But he would be fine physically once he had some time. Willow was still in her wheel chair, being pushed by her boyfriend. Cordelia had come up to them from a separate area, and even Xander looked kind of queasy. All of them looked uncomfortable. After a few moments, together they slowly faded off into the building, as the bell rung.

And Buffy found herself behind the tree, watching them turn, one of her last memories of this place before her trip to LA. She sighed as she turned and walked to her destination; the bus station to get herself a ticket.

On the bus, she found herself unable to sleep. The bus wasn't full though, so she had her own window seat. And she watched, blindly, as Sunnydale faded under her gaze.

And then she saw the familiar Sunnydale Sign.

'Now Leaving Sunnydale.'

'Yeah' Buffy thought. I can finally get off this stupid hellmouth now. I can just go... away.

And then she saw the rest of it, where it said 'Come back Soon.'

Buffy just looked out of her window, not really seeing. 'Not soon, but maybe, maybe someday. But not soon.'

She finally fell into a restful sleep as she headed to the city she was born in. No dreams claimed her, her body was just so strained and tired. Her mind was to numb to interfere. And she had her secret. And she didn't want the wrong crowds to find out. So she was going away.

As she faded into her sleeping black oblivion, she knew she should keep this sleep close, because, from now on, she knew she wouldn't be getting much of it.

Buffy had been in L.A. for a good week. She had a small job, and she hated it. But it got her the money she would need to start off with. And she wasn't showing yet, which was good. But she would be in a month or so, if she was lucky. She could already tell she was starting to get hungrier then usual.

When her shift at 'Helen's Kitchen' was over, she went towards the family home shelter she was sharing with Lily. Buffy made sure not to walk through the graveyards or alley ways. She didn't want to end up being on the wrong end of a vampire or demon.

They had taken in a few of the others from the worker bee hell place, and were using it to their own abandon. And they had also found a lot of money in there. They split it up between them, leaving Buffy with around twenty thousand. She was trying her best to save it up.

One night though, she walked by a tattoo parlor, and her mind thought of something. And before she knew it, she was in the shop, and looking around.

She didn't actually have any intention of getting a tattoo, but she was so muddled, that Buffy wasn't exactly sure what she did now a days. So when she walked out of the shop, she had a small tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

It was small, and at a place that she doubted anyone would notice It was there for her own knowledge.

It was a Phoenix. Its wings were that of a bird's, and of flames. It was coming out of it's ashes. At the base of it, was a claudaigh ring, and the flaming wings also were put out to make a heart. It symbolized eternity, and a rebirth. It showed that she might have come out of her shell (even though, in this fic, she hasn't...) but she was never the same. And it would not end...

Buffy had met a lot of people from her newest adventure. She had save a gang from the place, and shared a conversation with a guy who everyone called Gunn. He was nice to her, and said that he already knew she was pregnant. He had seen her puking. She had paled at the thought. It had made her run to the toilet.

Anyway, Gunn was with a gang that hunted vampires and stuff, when him and some of his gang got pushed into that place, and were just too outnumbered. They had strayed far into it, for a week. Buffy had learned a lot, and looked very different. But she wasn't showing yet, so it was fine. Buffy had started giving him tips to the slaying job.

Lily, Gunn and a few of the other people she had met up with had started a band with Buffy. It wasn't anything big, but they made a little bit of money through clubs. Buffy was surprised that she still remembered how to play the guitar. Before she became the slayer, she was into a guitar and ice skating. They set her free in a way. And Buffy had a farely beautiful singing voice.

She used lyrics she had made up over time, (she had notebooks of them.) and made up songs to sing. She was very well liked around the clubs lately. But it was something to pass the time by, and she didn't have to think when she sang. And then it came.

It was early morning when she was awoken by a white and grey owl. She had been having nightmares, and awoken screaming, before she finally faded off into a nice dreamless sleep, until she had heard an unfamiliar noise.

Her instincts immediately shoved her up, and she had seen the owl. She had been shocked. Then she had thought, 'But what do I expect?' She had shrugged. Until she had seen the paper tied to the bird's leg. She took it off, without an offence from the bird, and had read it more then once before it had sunken in...

_Ms. Summers,_

_My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to invite you to the school for a teaching job in the Defense of the Dark Arts. I know that this will be kind of odd to you, but I assure you that I am just asking for a good teacher..._

_If you will accept my invitation, meet a tall broad man named Hagrid at the train station in London, England, between 9 and 10 (9 ¾ is the wall to go through.) on Thursday. (It was a Monday.) _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore..._

_P.S. Yes, I know that you are pregnant, and the slayer, and I have no intention of you having to abort it to accept you in._

Buffy was in bit of a shock. She had just been asked to teach at a school of witchcraft and wizardry, by a headmaster that she had never met or heard of. She was still considered a student, was pregnant, and basically homeless and penniless. Yet here she was, being asked to do something like teach.

It took her only a few moments to think about it, and she wrote the directions down. She took a piece of paper and wrote

'_I accept.'_

_-B'_

On it, she put it on the owl's leg like the other had been, and gave it a bit of bread and water, before it flew off into the unknown...

She turned back to her bed, and made a mental note to tell the others that she was leaving. And as she turned her light out, she said her silent good night to Angel, even though she knew it would be impossible without him.

Four days later, she had taken a portal to England, as was waiting in a train station. She was definitely confused about it, but accepted it and put it into her weird category.

Buffy went a lot further into the dimension she was in with the enslaved people. In a week, she had learned more then she'd care to remember, but she had had to memorize many things to survive. She was even forced to learn new languages, and the group made sure to take many things from there to sell.

And now, due to her pregnancy, surviving was on the top of her list of things to do. Well, it was safe to say that she followed her own to-do's then the rules in the slayer-handbook. She shook off those thoughts; they reminded her of Kendra, which created a long horrible chain reaction to everything that had happened since her 17th birthday.

Buffy sat down on a bench and put her portable CD player on. She listened to a band that she only recognized as the Dingoes. Oz's band hadn't gotten any big record deals, but they had recorded their stuff enough times for those who hung out with the band. She sat there with her eyes closed, silently using her senses to flow through her surroundings.

Half an hour later, her batteries running dead, she turned her walkman off when she felt something, mystical. She looked around, only to stop on a wall. But, it being just a regular ordinary wall, did nothing for her spidey senses. She had learned to hone all of her senses during her short stay in hell.

She replaced her batteries, throwing the bad ones away in a nearby garbage can. She went back to listening to the Dingoes play.

Half an hour later, she looked up at the clock above her head, to see it was 10 till 11 am. Dumbledore had said that he would meet a man by the name of Hagrid at 11 am today.

She sighed and went back to the music. And ten minutes later, a shadow passed over her. She looked up to see a tall, broad man with a dark beard, and kind eyes. She smiled and asked, "Hagrid?"

When he nodded, she sat up and put her things in her back. He led her to the wall, and at her confused look, explained the wall, and that people wouldn't see them go through it.

She was a little resistant, but she got through on her first try. Buffy didn't even bother telling Hagrid that she had barely believed it was there, and pushed those thoughts away to her slayerness. Giles had once told her that being the slayer had a magical element that allowed her to decide if some things worked on her. It nothing big, just those things that can be denied.

Hagrid led Buffy through a confusing route, which she had been determined to memorize, until they reached Diagon Alley.

(Hagrid's POV)

Albus Dumbledore asked me to go pick the new DADA teacher up between the stations. He told me she would be young, but I didn't expect this. Albus didn't tell me a reason, but then he isn't required too; But I can't help feel that she is a little young. She is further in the age category of a student.

He told me that she has power, and comes from a hurting past, so she was offered the job. I was told that she isn't a wizard, but she does have power. I have to show her around and make sure she has all of her stuff.

She was on a bench humming to a tune when I saw her. I studied her a moment, until I walked over to her. She looked up at me when my shadow passed over her, and I had to restrain myself from cringing at the look in her eyes.

She looked...old. Worn down. Dumbledore looks like a new happy youth compared to the age I saw in her. She is one person that has seen to much.

Then Albus told me that she was pregnant, and I asked him why he was offering the job then. I think that sounded a lot differently then I had in mind.

I meant to be questioning why a pregnant woman was going to teach now, but that's not how I apparently sounded. I think Dumbledore thought I was asking why a pregnant woman would be allowed. Although, he should know better then that. I am usually nice when it comes down to things in that nature.

Anyway, I saw her, and took a mental step back. She looks tough, but such like a child. She is young, younger then I expected of course. I figured he meant someone around the age of 25 or so. She isn't even 18.

And I felt the odd stirrings of protectiveness for her. So, I decided to show her the ropes...

Buffy was amazed and in awe when she first stepped past the brick wall. The three clicks on the certain brick sure did do the trick.

She was standing in what looked like a medieval shopping center, only with more of the futuristic mystical things in shops. Of course, they had their food stalls as well. But she stood there in shock for a moment before regaining her cool. She just lived on a hellmouth for a few years; she shouldn't be surprised at stuff like this.

But she had never seen anything like this before, except maybe in movies. In the hell dimension he had spent a week in, she had seen a lot that she had never seen or heard of before. And that was only in a week. But this was something different.

Hagrid took her to the bank first, and was surprised that she had money in the bank already. It was under Elizabeth, but she quickly explained that she would never ever use that name. She was nicknamed Buffy from her cousin, and it was what she would be known by. She stated it firmly. Buffy was just as surprised though.

When they went to her vault, 3939, they opened it, and found a ton of money in it. Hagrid just stared,

'Not even Harry had this much money!' He thought.

Buffy took two handfuls of coins, not knowing what was worth what, and put some in back. She made sure to get some of everything, and then asked Hagrid if it was enough. He just nodded. He himself could live on how much she had put in her bag.

As they left though, Buffy asked the goblin who had set the account up for her. He looked into the files, to find that an ancient old relative had left it in the heir-vault, and she was the only one that their line had led down to. Buffy was confused, and when she asked who it was, the guy said it was confidential, and not even in there.

Buffy sighed and left it at that. She had a mystery on her hands, and she just knew that she would have it stuck in the corner of her mind until it got figured out.

But she pushed those thoughts away, and allowed Hagrid to take her to the first shop. It was a wand shop, and she was curious as to what type of wand she would get. Hagrid had talked about the things she would need on the way to Diagon Alley.

When she stepped in, no one was in sight. But her spidey sense was going all wacky. Then a gobbling guy steeped out, and Hagrid greeted him. "Hey Olivander! How's it going? The lass here needs her first wand."

Olivander studied the slayer for a few moments, before his eyes widened. He could feel the power running off of her. But he didn't know why. He quickly regained his calm though, and asked her name.

Buffy was a bit weirded at the guy who looked at her funny, but answered her question. "Buffy Anne Summers." She said.

Olivander opened his book, and looked for her name.

"Buffy Summers, Summers.... Ah!" he exclaimed when he found it.

His eyes widened when he saw it though.

.... Summers, Buffy Anne. (Potter-Black. Summers.)

And then he read it to himself. She was related to 'The Boy Who Lived.' Harry Potter was cousin to Buffy Summers! And Olivander doubted that she even knew it. He kept his mouth shut though, and made himself a reminder to write to Dumbledore about that.

He went to the back, and grabbed a couple of wand boxes. When he returned, the two customers were waiting expectantly. Hagrid was looking curious, to see what she would get in her's.

Buffy was looking curious, just plain confused.

Olivander held out a wand. "Paratot feather and ebony." She took it. "Well? Give it a swish."

She swished it, and a spiral of air shot out, hitting the pots behind him.

He quickly grabbed it from her, and gave her another one.

"Tears and laced quatrax." She took it and swished.

A blur ran out of it, and melted a pen.

He grabbed that one as well, and quickly replaced it with another.

"Garbled Wolf fur and pine."

When she swished that one, sent a burst of air, and knocked some things down.

He took it, and did the same things until he got to the eighteenth wand. The weird thing was though, it wasn't the wand that was rejecting her, it was her that was rejecting the wand. He was confused, and in awe of this... ability. And finally, he spoke up.

"This is _Very_ odd..." and he mumbled to himself some more.

Hagrid questioned him. "Getting old in this day and age Olivander? I believe that is a new record for rejecting wands." Buffy blushed, she was starting to get what he meant as the wands acted up.

"You don't get it- and NO! I am not acting old! I am only only 457."

Buffy's eyebrows raised up a tiny bit at that. He was acting alittle bit childish when he said that.

"The wands choose the wizard, that's how it's always been. But you... you. You are a whole different story. These wands will gladly choose you, but it seems that it is you that is rejecting them, which is impossible!"

Buffy inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course this would happen. Something always has to happen.

"So, how am I gonna find my own wand?" she asked.

There was a silence, before Olivander spoke up.

"I believe this is the first time this has happened in history, but I am afraid _you_ will have to make your own."

Hagrid was frowning, and Buffy just looked a little lost. She didn't know what to do.

"_Make her own_? You can't be serious." Hagrid said, and he gave a slight noise (somewhere between a snort and a laugh) of amusement.

Olivander just looked at him, giving his answer with a nod.

"Do you have any specific wood, enemy, friend, love, thoughts, or feelings?" He asked.

He also asked many questions before giving her nay chance to answer.

He led them both down into the secret compartments, where MANY ingredients were. It was strange, and Hagrid was as in awe as Buffy about this. He doubted that anyone other then wand makers themselves would be able to have anything like this. It was huge, and had uncountable ingredients in storage-like cases.

Half an hour later, Buffy was finally giving the chance to answer. And now, she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to use. Her bag in hand, she opened it, and produced the stake Kendra had given her, which she had named

'Mr. Pointy.'

Kendra had actually taken the time to carve it into the side of it.

"I think that this will work with for the actual wand." She said as he examined it.

She held it out to him as she said this. Olivander quickly snatched it from her, and looked at it in concentration.

"Hmm. Yes, I think this will do. What else?"

It didn't take Buffy long to reply. "Phoenix tears and a feather; a drop of my blood, and..." She faded the next few words unconsciously, and the other two looked at her, waiting to hear what she had said.

"Very good, very good. Uhm, what else did you say?" He asked as he stopped at the aisle where the Phoenix stuff would be.

She sighed before answering. "I think I'll need blood. Blood from Angelus, and his ensouled self Angel." She was wringing her hands.

Angel was her love-her soul mate, her husband. (Yes, she remembered the information from some book she had read about a romance.)

Angelus was her worst enemy because it was the opposite of everything in her heart except for his body.

And as she said this, they both choked on their thoughts, and looked at her, almost afraid. "Angelus?! Whatever for?" Hagrid exclaimed.

She just looked at him, again showing the age and knowledge in her eyes. And he didn't question it. He figured she had just come face to face, and survived. Maybe she was a victim that was saved. But he tried not to think about it. It was scary to think about him. He was almost as bad as 'He Who Will Not Be Named.' (a.k.a. Voldemort.)

He shivered, as well as Olivander, and the wand maker looked into her eyes as well.

"If you say so, I just hope that this wand will accept you." And he gathered the ingredients, with the other two following close behind. They stared at all the things on the cupboards and shelves. It was an amazing sight!

When they had finally collected the vampire blood, after the phoenix tears and the feather, they went to the middle of the bottom section, where a cauldron sat. It was dark, and shiny, but gave the place some texture and coolness in Buffy's eyes. It didn't look like you would picture a cauldron to be. But it did make sense to Buffy.

And Olivander explained the process to a very interested Buffy and Hagrid. They mixed the ingredients in a certain way and in certain orders.

Then Buffy slowly took a knife from her back pocket and made a small cut on her finger.

Both of the guys winced, while Buffy hardly felt it.

A few moments later, the cauldron sizzled, and the wand floated to the top of the now-clear water. Olivander was amazed.

Whenever a wand was made, the water was cleared to a certain extent. It cleared to the power. But the water had never been see through. And now, it was just that, clear.

It was amazing, and he went wide-eyes at the power this wand would hold. But he shook it off. He had had enough surprises with this girl.

But it was still shocking, and he reminded himself to write to Dumbledore about that too. He led them back upstairs. When he looked at the clock, it showed that they had been down there for half an hour. Hagrid looked, but shook his annoyance off. He didn't have anything more to do today at the school.

Hagrid went through her money, and gave Olivander the appropriate amount. As they walked outside, Hagrid explained the money system to her. Buffy actually had some of it sorted out by the time they got to the store to get her clothes. But she wrote it down anyways. She probably would end up forgetting it by the time she needed it again.

Hagrid was surprised with what he saw Buffy do with her wand. Most stick it in a case, and then in their back, or simply just in their pocket. But he had never before seen anyone do what she did.

Buffy put it in her hair, and it looked so natural, no one really paid attention to the piece of wood sticking out of her hair.

He shrugged off his surprise though. His new comrade was weird, and she had surprised him an awful lot today with what she didn't know, and how she was.

She never had told anyone, but she was incredibly smart. She never told any of the gang though because she didn't want anymore responsibility.

She let Willow and Giles do any of the brain work, and

She could score perfect on any of her tests that she had studied for at all, but chose to go for the blonde cheerleader look anyways. Plus, she didn't want any attention.

At Hemery, in LA, she had scored an almost perfect on her bigger tests like SAT big, but went into the computers at school and changed what was sent home. She didn't change the official records though.

She knew that Angel knew she was smarter then she let on, but she wasn't aware if how smart he thought she was.

Buffy looked through the robes, and bought many, seeing as how she was rich somehow. She bought four black, one red, one blue, one purple, and one white. She got mostly white shirts, but got some black too. She got plenty of colored shirts, and a few with little things on them. She wanted to go get something with 'Buffyness' as Xander once put it from an actual mall or something, but shook the want off.

She finished her clothes shopping, and looked at Hagrid. He looked about to drop. She smiled, and gave him a small giggle.

He was cheered up at the noise. Hagrid didn't believe he had heard a sound so nice in a long tome, and he somehow just knew that it wasn't even a true laugh from her.

"Men. You guys are clueless when it comes to clothing." He rolled his eyes and quietly moaned in his boredom, while Buffy just seemed more uppity now that she had had a good shopping spree. She hadn't felt so pleased with herself for something like this for a while.

Hagrid took her to the owlry, to see if she could find some type of bird she liked to deliver her mail or anything. She looked around for a good five minutes, before coming across an owl. It was beautiful, and had blue eyes, which were very rare, Hagrid had told her. It was pure white, until you got to its head, which was oddly, almost unnaturally, streaked with black, a beautiful dark crimson red, and a blonde color. It was almost bleached.

She bought her.

When they were walking through the rest of the store, Buffy immediately spotted an egg, and went to it. Hagrid went to see to when he saw her looking at it, and was curious about it, but not as much as his new friend was.

Buffy was staring at it wide-eyed almost. She asked a nearby employee what it was. He said that nobody knows. Someone had found it a long time ago, and had sold it to some people, who sold it to someone else, and so on. Until it ended up at the store. But since it was such a mystery, no one was really interested in it.

When Buffy asked Hagrid how much it was, he told her, and she found it wasn't all that much. She bought it, and tucked it in a safety box in her bag with her other new stuff. But it was protected by a little magical device that came with it, to make sure it wasn't smashed.

Hagrid took her to the local broom shop, and she had one made especially for her. It was designed in a way that she had thought up in a few minutes. It had an end that changed in the dark to a point, so she could find some way to stake vamps. She also made it somewhat fashionable to her own tastes.

It would be delivered to Hogwarts by owl an in a few days.

Buffy may have spent a week in a hell dimension, but she tried to be as fashionable and teenage-like as she could. That part of her hadn't changed over the course of time at all.

Hagrid took her to the other required stores, and a few that were not. Buffy's baggage cart was packed when they left. The owl was tied on top, and the other things were in boxes along the way.

They went to a corner of the street where they wouldn't be interrupted or ran into, when Hagrid took out an object.

"Port Key." He said simply.

And before she had any chance to ask what it was, he put her hands on her stuff, and his own on her and her bags.

Buffy then felt an odd pull.

.............................................................................................................................................

The next moment, they were standing in front of a huge castle, and Buffy's mouth would have been hanging open if she wasn't expecting any more surprises.

Instead, she just blinked. Twice. And Hagrid smiled. But he kept looking at her. She looked so young, yet so horribly experienced. He shuddered to think of what gave her that hardness. He knew there was something else. But he didn't question it.

Buffy was led up to the front of the castle, as Dumbledore came out to meet them. "Ms. Summers, I would like to introduce you to the castle. Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Right after he said this, Buffy just corrected him. "Buffy is fine. Ms. Summers makes me feel old."

She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes... not that either of them could see her eyes right then. They were directed on the large brick/magical building in front of her.

Dumbledore took a shortcut to his study/room area, where he stood face to face with a picture of an old man with black hair, and a red mustache. He asked for the password with a joke, and Dumbledore silently gave him one. The others two didn't her it though.

When they walked in, Buffy took a deep breath, and then gasped when she looked around. And then she saw the bird. It was molting, but it was only about halfway through the process.

Hagrid and Dumbledore were both very surprised when Albus's phoenix flew across the room at the guest. Their first thoughts were that it was, for some reason or another, attacking.

When they turned to where Buffy was, they were even more surprised, to see Buffy and the phoenix almost cuddling. It was almost grooming her, and Buffy was letting it. If Dumbledore was not who he was, he would have gaped at them like Hagrid was when Buffy started to press down softly on the skin for a few seconds. It was almost like they were sharing an instinct. It was like they were grooming and calming each other.

After a few moments, Buffy sat down in a chair that was offered, with the Phoenix, Fawkes still on her lap. Hagrid was watching them, still a little shocked. He was having a weird day.

First he was asked to show a new colleague through Diagon Alley, and then met her. When he was surprised with how young she was, he found himself examining the things she did all day, and then her herself. He was just as startled with every little oddity of Buffy Summers.

Second he saw the stuff with her new wand, and then was seeing the bizarre behavior between her and Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. Yep. He was having a weird day.

After a few more minutes, Dumbledore went into the explanation of the school. Buffy didn't look at him, but she listened to every word, soaking it in. She still felt like today wasn't real. It was strange, even for her- protector of humanity, who lived atop the hellmouth.

The headmaster explained her job to her, and she nodded when he was done. But then he said something that Buffy just wasn't expecting. (Hagrid had said goodbye and left by now.)

"And if you don't mind, I would like to see who I am talking to." He meant that he would like to see her face fully.

She looked at him. And on instinct, his breath caught in his throat. She was young.

But her eyes were the eldest he had ever seen. Much older then his even.

And that was saying something.

Dumbledore quickly recovered his composure, and showed Buffy none of what was going on inside him. Buffy wasn't going to try to read him anyways.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, knowing that the look in her eyes would remain in his head for a long time to come. She looked to young to hold any of the type of that nature. Even Harry's looked like child's play compared to her's.

They talked for a while about her position, and he explained that he knew something extremely bad had happened, and that she had run away. She nodded, and he accepted that. Anything that would scare Her away, must have been bad. And he would not force her to handle it.

They also talked about her pregnancy. She told him that the father and her were lovers, but he had been killed in a fight with vampires. That was basically all she said.

When he asked her his name, she simply replied, "Angel." Then they talked some more about her pregnancy and they set up a plan. If she decided to stick around when he or she (they) were born, she could, and the baby (babies) would just share a room with her until the kid was (kids were) old enough to share with another, or join the others if he or she decided to become a wizard/witch. (wizard and witch.)

An hour later, Dumbledore and Buffy sat up, and Fawkes awoke, who had fallen asleep on her lap, almost like you would expect a cat to. Albus showed her a very short tour around the castle, and then to her room. There was a picture of an old woman who acted rude and stupid on her doorway. It was making her uncomfortable.

Albus saw this, and told her that she could find a different picture, and replace it. She sighed in relief, and found that when they entered, all of her stuff was already there, ready to be unloaded. And the room was Nice.

No, nice isn't the right word. More like Friggin' Awesome! It was huge! But it wasn't too tall, that would make her uncomfortable.

Before Dumbledore started showing her around the room, he asked how her day had gone. She told him what had happened, and then about how she had to make her own wand.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry was astounded.

He had never heard of anyone choosing their own wand, or anyone being forced to make their own wand. He told her not to tell anyone about what was inside of hers when he heard.

He told her to let them guess and that if they knew, it would probably freak them out more.

She shrugged; she was used to the unwanted spotlight and gossip. He just raised his eyebrow at her. She was odd. But he somehow knew she would make a good teacher.

And he hadn't even seen her work yet.

He gave her directions of how to work her room, and then told her that he would give her a better tour in the morning. He told her the meal times, and gave a small grin when she moaned at the breakfast time.

Before he left though, Buffy remembered her egg thing, and stopped him. She showed him the egg, and he was curious about it as well.

They quickly examined it with their eyes, and Buffy said that she would just wait until it decided to hatch. Then the headmaster told her that some things took millenniums to hatch.

She just looked at him and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to try." She said. And he gave a short smile as he left through the magical door.

...............................................................................................................................................

Buffy slowly looked around her room, before unpacking. She tried the drawer, and found that you could find any food or refreshments out of it.

She closed it and said "chocolate," (number one comfort food, followed by fighting-which she wasn't allowed to do), "chocolate chip muffin." She opened the drawer, and in there was a warm muffin that she asked for. She used the same method, except asked for a diet coke. She got it in a cup with ice, and took it over to her side-table.

Buffy put her snack down, and then unpacked. The first thing she took out was her CD player. AS she hooked it up to the outlet in the wall, Buffy placed

it on the top of the drawers, and placed a CD of the music she made with Lily and Gunn.

She whistled, hummed, and sang with the music. But she made sure not to sing to loud, she wasn't sure how thick these walls were.

She put outfits in the closet, and then her other clothes in the drawers. She placed her weapons in one of the drawers. Her diaries went into her side-table drawer, and she put many pictures up around the room.

She had many of the gang, and others of just some of them, maybe dancing or something.

Then she had some singles pictures, with just a couple of them, or one. But her favorite was one of her and Angel. It was secretly snapped in the graveyard when they were cuddling on a tombstone, waiting for one of the vamps to awake and find it's way out of it's grave. He was just holding her. He wasn't brooding or in vamp mode.

It was just a side of him that her friends never saw.

She looked at it lovingly, longingly, and then set it down on her small side-table as well. She then unpacked her goodies, and little snacks she got on Diagon Alley.

When she finished that, she got to work on her owl's area. Dumbledore said that the teachers kept them in their own rooms unless they preferred them to be fed on their own. Buffy knew for a fact that her new friend/pet would be good. She wasn't trained to, But Buffy just, knew that she would.

The slayer put up a perch and an expensive owl hole for her. And as she was setting up the food vendor on both of them, she finally thought of a name. Buffy decided to name her owl after her cousin Celia. They had watched over each other a lot before she died, at the hands of the Der Kindestood of course. Buffy still felt creeped out about that.

She thought about it for a few more minutes before deciding.

"Hmm. Well, what do you think about Cecily?" The owl just looked at her and blinked. Buffy took that as a no.

"Celian?" The slayer asked. The owl blinked again. "Cecilia?" Buffy shrugged, and then gave a tiny smile when Cecilia nodded her head.

"Well Ceecee, what do you think of your new home?" she asked not in any way actually committed to the question.

She hummed to her music some more, and then turned it up just a little bit so it would ricochet off of the walls. Buffy put out her arm, and Cecilia flew on to it, and gave her a small peck on the nose.

Buffy scrunched her nose after this, and put her cheek to Celia's head. Cecilia nearly cuddled her head to Buffy's.

The slayer walked to the other side of the window, and placed her new friend on the perch next to the owl-hole. Cecilia did as she was bid, and flew over to the perch. Buffy filled the two bowls, and made sure to affectionately pet her friend from now on.

She had a small glimpse at the other owls, and could already tell that they were not nearly as affectionate as hers already was.

Buffy guessed that since there was so many, they didn't all get played with. She gave herself a mental note to spoil her owl rotten, as long as she behaved.

That's when she realized how tired she was.

She finished her muffin and diet Pepsi before lying on her bed. But she got up again to automatically time her CD player so it would shut off soon after she was asleep.

She took a last look at the egg. It was neatly nestled between some silk and cotton rags so it wouldn't roll off or get chilled. Buffy didn't want to take any chances. She wanted it to hatch.

She laid back down when she knew everything was in order. But, as every night had it, she dreamt.

_There was fire. Lots of fire. It was red and burning hot, but she could not find her Angel in it. He was over to the side, climbing up stones and crevices. Higher and higher he went. He was looking for a way out, as everyone who can does. But no one has ever made it out of hell before. _

_Except for Dante, but he was going to do some documentary on Hell, so they let him through. And he made his documentary. And it became somewhat famous. It was also mostly correct. So Dante doesn't count._

_But Angel was climbing, looking for the way out Looking for the way home. Looking for his way to his Buffy, his wife and soulmate._

Then Buffy was transferred out of that dream, and into another. A more peaceful one. One she knew would come.

_She was standing over the pier. The sun was out and high, but it wasn't giving any warmth off. There were a few clouds in the sky, but non were anywhere important. The waves hit the beach with a slap that would cause many to flinch, but not her. She was used to it, and knew it would only cause pain to those who went near it. And no one else was in her dream. She stared at the ocean miles away, until a breeze caught her, and ruffled her dress._

_And then she felt him. He slowly came towards her, and slipped his arms around her waist. He laid his hands on her stomach, protecting them. And she put her's on his own, doing the same thing. _

"_Do you know?" she asked. She didn't say anything aloud, but he knew what she was meaning._

"_Angelus was too concentrated on you to notice and I was as well. But when I went through the portal, everything played through my mind, and I remember hearing the beat of your hearts. They're on the same pace you know? That's why most didn't hear them?_

"_Them?" the slayer asked. _

"_The heart beats." He smiled and rubbed her belly, cryptically, and put one to her own chst for a moment, bfore wrapping it back around her waist. _

_But she took it as comfort, it was familiar to her. Her belly wasn't extended yet. _

_Then he smiled and kissed her through her hair. "It's only been a little while since, don't worry about it. Another week or so, wait till you have an ultrasound, and you'll see."_

_There was a pause as they just glorified in being near each other. "Stay here. Never leave me?" She asked, she nearly prayed it._

"_Never." He stated simply. "Not even if you kill me." Her eyes snapped open and she tried to grab on and hold her to him. But it was of no use, and she was pulled out of the dream. _

She awoke, and nearly screamed as she did every night. But she saw where she was, and somehow, got a hold of herself.

Cecilia was at her side though, trying to comfort her. Buffy took the comfort, knowing that someone knew her pain, and she could trust her new friend. Buffy let Celia burrow between her arm and chest, like her cousin and her would do often. Buffy smiled at the memory, and kissed the top of Cecilia's head.

A half an hour later, she finally drifted off, back to sleep.

And she dreamt again. And it wasn't surprising. She sent Angel to hell over and over again.

She woke up and nearly screamed again, but her owl was there to get her nerves back together, and nuzzle her face. Buffy nuzzled back, and let her owl stay in the bed. When she finally drifted back into sleep, she had no dreams.

But her last thought was, 'I hope Celia is willing to get used to these sleeping arrangements. I doubt I'll ever quit having these dreams.'

Her CD player came on, playing one of the songs she had made. She groaned and sat up, awakening Celia too. She mumbled about sleeping times, until there was a knock at the door. "Ms. Sum- Buffy. Are you decent?" She took a quick look at her clothes and groaned again.

"Just a sec Dumbledore." And with an old acquired skill, and lots of practice, she shoved some clothes on, and about a minute after he knocked, she let him in. She was fully dressed, but her hair was in a tangle. When he walked in, she was running a brush through it.

"Good morning. Would you like a tour?" she nodded.

"Yeah, why not? And it's morning, so it's not exactly of the good." She said. He chuckled at her words, and a small sparkle lit his eye. Then he caught her eyes, and the smile almost vanished when he saw the age in them.

So he started showing her around, after she had put her wand back in her hair of course. Dumbledore was surprised at this, he hadn't really noticed her wand before.

Buffy's stake/wand was very different then the stake Kendra had given her now. It was thinned out and smoothed. It looked like it had almost been varnished and waxed. But it still held the very feeling of Mr. Pointy in her hand, like when it did on the patrol nights with Kendra, alone, or with someone else.

She loved the library, and immediately thought about how Giles would love it. She threw the thoughts away though, knowing they would only cause heartache, and major missage on her part. The stacks were long, and went further back then she could see. She wasn't surprised though, the little she had seen was already amazing.

She felt like she was in a whole different world anyway, which technically, she was.

Then she was shown the different 'houses' and she soon found herself leaning towards being a Gryffindor. When Albus told her the different characteristics, she just shrugged, and found herself in all of those categories.

An hour later, she had been shown every main room, and was going down with Dumbledore to meet the other professors. Hagrid saw them, and went to meet up with them.

Buffy waved him over, and they talked on the way to the main room eat, and help explain things to Buffy. The slayer was surprised that she didn't feel overwhelmed with all of this. So were the others.

When they got to the tables, she was met by the other professors, who were very curious about her. They were thinking about how young she was and small she looked. She couldn't possibly be asked to teach here. Right?

It was Professors Sprout and McGonagall that seemed to take highly of her though. Maybe it was their female bonding theme that seemed to take effect. But it was probably their trust in Dumbledore that got them thinking about her.

Trelawny just stared at her, almost in shock. Trelawney could see power all around her, and was amazed. Plus, she already liked the girl as well.

Only the teachers realized how in tune with nature she really was. The students just thought that Professor Trelawny was a little nuts in the brain.

But Buffy could see the aura around her; it was one of her newer powers that are starting to develop. Trelawny was in sinc with nature, more than usual, as was she. But Buffy was into nature the way she was because of her slayerness, while Trelawny was just born that way.

Buffy went through the introductions, and she saw Snape sneer at her. She just smiled in a way of critical understanding. It unnerved him.

When Albus announced that she was pregnant though, silence went through the hall, until the traditional 'Congratulations' were given.

She smiled and blushed under the attention. Buffy decided to make herself the meek little mousy person around here. She didn't want to be under everyone's gazes when something happened. And knowing her luck, something would.

It's not like she would give her smarts away anyways.

They sat there and talked about the school politely, and Buffy was amazed at the way the food just appeared out of no where. Trelawney and Sprout shared a small grin at the look on her face when the food just popped up out of, well, nowhere.

When the food was finished, some of the other professors were busy explaining to her what their jobs entailed. Buffy took it all in. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten into magic when she was first with Willow. It was very interesting now.

When she finished, she went exploring around the castle. Dumbledore had shown her around to every important place, but then the unimportant places were where everything tended to happen.

When she found she was finished, she looked at a clock, and realized how long this actually took. It was past lunch. She decided to go to her room and just call in an assortment of foods. She would start her lesson plans, even though classes wouldn't even start for many months. But she shrugged, and went to her room.

When she got there, Celia flew to her and greeted her. Buffy smiled at the owl, and petted her head. She made sure the food bowl was full, and then refilled the water bowl. She had left her window opened so that Celia wouldn't be cooped inside. It looked as if Cecelia had been using her advantage to run out her hyperness.

Buffy sat down on her bed after turning the CD player on. It went to one of her own pieces. She sang along as she opened the drawer to her side-table, and took out her current diary. She hadn't written in it since she got the letter from Dumbledore, and she had a lot to write.

When she finished, she put it down and counted the pages it took. It took 12. She hadn't written that much since when Angel... she quit thinking about him again. It was way to painful still.

When her belly rumbled, she went to the drawer above her other clothes, weapons, and other stuff, and got a bowl of chow mien and teriyaki chicken.

She loved this part of Chinese. And as an after-thought, a fortune cookie popped up with it. She was surprised that she had gotten it because she hadn't ordered it. She shrugged. Though she didn't necessary like anything with the future like or fortune tellings, she wouldn't bug them about it. Instead, she got a napkin and a pen and wrote 'thanks' on it.

She got her food out and went to her small table to eat, with Cecilia's plate nearby for company. The drawer closed, and with it her note went to the kitchens.

When she finished, she was satisfied, and ate her fortune cookie. (You have to fully eat your fortune cookie before you get a fortune.) When she finished her crunching, she looked at it.

'Though darkness lies in your past, as well as in your future, happiness lies on the other side as well.'

To her, it didn't make actual sense, but she put it in her drawer for further investigation anyway.

She looked around her room to see what she would do. She didn't feel like doing class work now for her students.

So instead, she looked at getting a new picture. Dumbledore asked her to get one today so she could have a password worked out, and maybe have a nicer wall person.

She cleaned up her stuff, and said later to Celia as she walked out of her room. She started walking and saw professor McGonagall along the way. She stopped her and asked, "Do you know where I can get a new wall picture?" The elder teacher smiled politely, she liked the girl. And pointed her in the right direction. Buffy thanked her, and went on her way.

When she got to the entrance to the room, she knocked. Buffy wasn't sure if she should knock, or just walk in. "Oh well." She said to herself.

A house elf opened the door and said hello to the young professor on the other side. She nodded and smiled nicely at him. When she had first seen them, she had thought they were mischief makers, until she saw some of the students abusing them with words. She had stopped the house elf saying that it wasn't his fault those students were just rude.

The house elf opened the door for her, and she walked through, to see a huge assortment of portraits and pictures of many people. When she saw the end though, she found that the many volumes were only frames. There was an easel in the middle of the room, surrounded by many more of them.

She asked the house elf to tell her about the paintings, and she told her his name was Dobby. "Dobby, what do you know about the paintings?" she asked. And he told her. She sat down and chatted with him for a few moments about them, before asking a certain question. "Dobby, can you put more then one person in a picture?" He nodded, although it wasn't done often so no one would start fighting.

She thought about what she wanted, then told Dobby. He told her how to get the picture to focus on she did.

_In the picture/portrait:_

The doors opened around her, and she could see the large table in the middle of the room. It was loaded with various books, including a few she knew personally. (The one that said 'Vampyr', the one that said 'Acathla and Other Portals,' and the one that said 'Perganum[I think that's it] Codex.') Otherwise, she had various books she remembered form the library on the table.

The computer was on, off to the side, and you could see Willow surfing the web. Xander had a bowl of Popcorn and was going over one of the many books. Oz was behind Willow, and his guitar was behind him against the wall.

Giles was in the doorway to his office talking to Ms. Calendar.

Kendra had a hold of one of two punching bags, one left open for herself. She was of course wearing the shirt that Buffy had given her little-sister-slayer.

Cordelia was sitting on a chair just giving her nails a manicure, looking like the legendary Queen C.

If you looked close enough, you could see a man in the shadows. He was looking at Buffy directly. He was looking for her, waiting. And you could see the ring on his finger if you paid enough attention.

Buffy made a few things stick out about each person, Giles had his hand on his glasses, wiping them in the fashion anyone would notice often, and Buffy teased him about often.

The cage door was opened, and the locker had no door. If you paid attention to it, you could see staffs, swords, assorted weapons, and a crossbow in it.

The window showed the moon, in a perfect half crescent. (She didn't want to put the werewolf in a cage. Poor Oz.) And the shade in the room was partially lighted by the inside lights. The infamous sign with 'Rearranging Stacks' sat at the side, for when they had a research party or something apocolypsey.

The stacks were in the background, finishing the décor of the library the scoobies often went to, too research, hang out, or have fun. (Or possibly another apocalypse.) It was technically 'Scooby Central' anyway.

The room looked like an everyday thing if you were passing by, but if you would take more then a passing-glance at it, you would see all of the small touches, making it inviting, and almost homey.

Buffy opened her eyes when she finished imagining the picture. She looked at it, and was pleased. Even though she had very good memory, she was still a little weirded at how she could remember the exact lines on their faces, and the ways they acted during a normal day for them.

She looked down at Dobby, who was looking at the portrait. He smiled at her nicely when he saw her looking at him. "Dobby likes Mistress Summers's new picture."

Buffy frowned when Dobby said that, but before he got a chance to think he did something wrong, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Dobby, I would like it if you would just call me Buffy."

Dobby nodded, looking as if he was about to cry. But she stopped him again. "Dobby, I'm not mad for whatever reason you think I am, but I would like to be friends instead. I don't like being a mistress."

It took a moment for her words to register, but his eyes almost teared up, and he had a smile on his face. "Mistr- Buffy wants to be Dobby's friend?!" He shook his head as if to confirm his answer. Buffy laughed nicely.

"Yes Dobby, Buffy Is now Dobby's friend." He looked excited for a reason Buffy couldn't exactly point out; but she guessed it was because she was showing extreme niceness to the house elf.

She looked back at her painting, making sure everything was alright. She nodded when she decided it was fine. She talked to Dobby about it, and he told her that she could pick a frame, and it would be there within a few hours. She smiled at the answer. The school/house was still amazing her.

.............................................................................................................

She went to the library and studied for the next few hours before dinner. She learned a lot in that little time, but didn't show it. She checked out a few books, and went to her room.

When dinner came around, she went to the hall like she was supposed to, and made idle chit chat with Professors Sprout and McGonagall. She made sure to eat plenty since she missed most of her lunch, and was soon to be showing.

Sprout and McGonagall explained more about Hogwarts, and told her to go to Dumbledore when she was finished eating.

She did, and he gave her a summer list of professors to go to too learn her things. She nodded and accepted it. She actually wanted to ask him about it anyway.

When she got to the doorway before her room, she saw that her painting was up, and it was Giles who asked her what her password was going to be. She told him that

"Claudaigh Rings, and Prophecy Dreams."

He accepted and the others said 'Hi' as she entered. She waved, and got to work on studying for her classes she would start in the morning. She would be taking everything until school started for the students.

For a month, Buffy went to class and passed all of the Professors' expectations. She had most of the easier potions filed in her mind.

Her class with Trelawny was actually interesting, but Trelawny herself was kind of getting on her nerves. She kept predicting her death, and then she said the exact same thing the fortune cookie had said.

Buffy was a little bugged about it, but didn't let it phase her lessons.

She learned to fully use her broom within two classes, only lasting about an hour each.

That was very surprising to the other professors.

It became one of her things to do, one of her hobbies. It was fun, she would be up high; plus, she could scout the area around the castle. But she was sure not to go near the forest behind it in her condition.

Since she was showing, she told everyone that didn't believe her, that she would keep the baby even though she was quite young and a teacher.

Most just accepted it, but Snape kept scorning at and around her stomach. Not that it was odd for him to be the weirdo he was. Buffy only heard a little bit of the student gossip that had gone around, but she already knew that Snape was always like that.

So she ignored it.

She was getting good at that.

Her lessons with Professor Sprout weren't boring exactly, but it wasn't the most fun thing to learn about. But she passed it with flying colors anyway.

She learned many things every minute, and some of the professors were becoming worried that she would suck everything up, and then forget about it.

But Hagrid and Dumbledore realized that she wouldn't. They kept an eye on her just in case.

She went through every course, and particularly like McGonagall's class. But she didn't do any better then the others, which was just saying she didn't not get an A type of thing going.

The teachers were amazed. She was already learning her 3rd year for this.

Sprout kept joking about her doing even better then Granger, the A always student. Buffy ignored those things, and tended to go to the library and study. She also tended to look into everything she could find, and soak up the info.

At the end of her second month though, she came across a book about the Watcher's Council. She looked through it, and was even more disgusted with them. Hundreds of Watchers had been denied the wizardling world, simply because of their family stations, and watcher status. There was a list, and she froze when she came across a very familiar name.

Rupert Giles.

She hurriedly put that away for further research.

She had started writing to the gang on her first week at Hogwarts. She would have Celia deliver it to the post office instead of certain people though. And she talked to her friends through them as well.

But she never said anything specific. Just that she was safe where she was, and holding down a surprising job. She asked questions about their lives, knowing that they wouldn't be able to write to her.

But she did anyway so they knew she wasn't ignoring them.

She wrote to Lily and Gunn as well. She had heard over the grape vine that they were dating, and she gave them congrats. They however, knew about Celia. So they would write back.

They told her how the band wasn't doing so well without her, so they had to post-pone it for later. They got easy jobs though, and were doing fine with what they were making and what they had gotten from the homeless shelter fund. They had actually turned it into a homeless shelter now, and were taking in a lot of people.

They were also still involved with the street gang, going after vampires and demons and stuff. She told them to say 'hi' to Lorne as well. She had been surprised to learn that Lorne was starting up a demonic karaoke club. It was going to be a safe-zone for humans and demons alike.

Lorne had a talent with singing. It wasn't the same as Buffy's but it was awesome.

Buffy thought it fit him perfectly. She wondered if he could maybe set something like that up with Willy, but soon threw all of those thoughts out of her head. Sunnydale thinking was still all too painful.

Hagrid had been watching Buffy like a protector, and saw her doing things that nobody would really notice. He of course knew why.

She would have her wand in her hand and twirl it around, as if waiting for something. But he had talked to her about it, and she had told him that she wouldn't dream of slaying when pregnant.

It was just habit, and as the slayer, she didn't like to be caged or holed up. It was one of the reasons she was so able to pour herself into her studies.

He wondered about her though. He knew the basics. Her name was Buffy Anne Summers and she was the only pregnant slayer ever. She had a lot on her slayer resume, but he didn't have any idea of what. She was secretive, and only 17. She had gone through some dramatic changes after she became pregnant, and it had caused her to make some big decisions.

He knew that she had a bad past, and that's why Dumbledore easily found her. He could see pain and hardships in her past through her eyes. Hagrid wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were. But he wanted to make sure she was okay never the less.

He saw her training when she wasn't eating, sleeping, learning, or resting. He figured she just had to keep busy. He was right.

On Buffy's first visit to the medical area for a checkup, she had a quick-in-and-out. But on her second, they wanted to take an ultra sound. It was a magical version though, so they could see more.

At four and a half months, she was showing. And she was hungry, but not to abnormal for a pregnant woman.

When the nurse person had taken the ultra-sound though, they hadn't discovered anything abnormal. But they couldn't find any information like the sex of the baby or anything.

She had asked Trelawney, Sprout, and McGonagall to take her to Diagon Alley to shop for the nursery stuff. They had smiled, and then been delighted to go.

Neither had ever been maternity shopping in years, and it was never for them, but they were pleased anyway.

They had all enjoyed on talking about the 'what ifs' for a boy or a girl.

On Diagon Alley, she was led around by the two elder teachers. Maternity shops weren't rare, and Buffy had been surprised with how many there actually were there.

At the first shop 'Wizardling's Gap', they had gotten a few small things, like necessary baby things. But it was expensive, and the variety wasn't very rewarding.

At the second shop though, there had been much more. 'Babies Deal' was having a sale, and had much better prices anyway. They didn't get much though, since they didn't know the exact sex of her baby.

Honestly, Buffy didn't care if her baby was a boy or a girl.

They went to one more shop; 'Momma's Tanks.' And they got clothes for Buffy to wear. She could warp her school clothes to fit her self later, but she wanted comfortable wear for the future when she would get bigger.

Buffy treated them all too some places, and she bought some 'other' stuff for herself. She had a list for the charms and things she wanted to put on herself and her things.

They were pushing a cart by the time they were done shopping. Of course, they had just magicked it to be weightless and fit anything and everything that they bought.

When they got back to the school, the other three female teachers thanked her for the trip. They had been a little too involved in only the school to do anything else.

Buffy had found herself becoming friends with the other female professors, no matter what the age difference. But she was very careful not to let anything about her past escape.

If someone where to ask her about the father, she said that his name is Angel, and he had been killed in a fight with vampires. She didn't give any specifics though, and brushed off any other questions like that.

If she was asked how she came to be here, she would tell them that Dumbledore had contacted her with a job offering when she wasn't exactly thrilled where she lived before, and had taken it immediately.

She thought up easy answers that she would remember to any other questions thrown at her. No one cared about her being the slayer, and she was thankful. They told her that it was up to her to tell the students, and they would brush any questions pertaining to that subject.

They were thanked as well.

Over in Sunnydale, the scoobies were kind of worried. Actually, I don't think the word 'kinda' fit the description so well. They were constantly checking for news on her, and Giles was looking for any information on her with contacts that weren't agreeable with Travers in the Council.

They got letters in the mail every now and then, but they didn't get any real information about her on it. And it didn't have a return address on it.

Willow and Jenny were looking through the computers for her name constantly, and coming up empty.

(As I think I said once before, Jenny was not killed; she was just put in a coma until after Buffy had already left.)

Xander had come out with his little lie, and they had been disgusted with him. He was still there though, and making himself useful. But he was under everyone's scorn all the time.

Joyce was there as well, but she was just making herself a nuisance. She kept asking questions about the things Buffy had gone against, and had finally found out the depth of Angel and Angelus.

But no matter how many times she asked, none of them would tell her about the things Angelus had done. Xander was the only one of them that still could not see a very pleasurable difference between Angel and Angelus.

Joyce didn't know what to think about it.

And Jenny was getting annoyed with her babbling, as were most of the other scoobies. But Joyce looked oblivious. She kept asking if anyone had received anymore answers, but no one had. Giles was ready to yell at her in a Ripperesque manner.

Willow had done a few spells to find her, but whenever she did, it would go all screwy. Giles told her there were many reasons for that.

Giles and Jenny had done that as well, but come up with weird findings. So they couldn't be counted on. Giles was asking contacts about a girl fighting vampires, but they couldn't come up with Buffy.

And no one was really sure what had happened at the mansion. Acathla lay dormant, and Giles had been sure that Angelus knew how to activate it. The only question was if he actually started the ritual to a certain point.

And Willy wasn't helping any with where she was. He just didn't know. They had even done a truth spell, and learned nothing on Buffy. Although, they had learned that there was a nest of tereska demons coming in, hearing that the slayer was elsewhere.

But Willy had told them that she had asked him to keep the picture up for the demonic world before she left; and he had done so. He was a snitch and a liar, but he also wanted to stay in business.

And if the slayer wasn't here to protect the hellmouth, then everyone would be out of business pretty soon. So he had told them that she was just being a little lax on patrol. That she was here, and Angel was helping as well.

Of course, the scoobies knew it wasn't true, but the demons that were evil didn't. They thanked him.

Buffy knew that Willy was keeping up the pretense for her, so she decided to give him a little gift if he did so. She created a small charm for him, to keep the club a safe-zone for a certain amount of time from when he activated it.

She made more than one, and sent them to Willy, with instructions to give one to the gang for the library.

She also made a couple for the gang in LA and a couple for Lorne's new karaoke bar. Knowing them for just a short time even, showed Buffy how they were.

She was working on a number of charms for herself as well.

She was making a shielding ward for herself, or at least her belly area. She had a few to get herself to relax more.

Her slayer didn't like being somewhere cagey like this just as much as she did. So she made it so she could rest easier, mellower.

But not in the I'm-tired-give-me-a-bed way. Just the slow-down-and-wait-up way. And she liked it.

She was in her 6th year in the end of her fourth month of pregnancy, and the professors around her were just as awed. She was into it though, and had a lot of stuff in her mind for this.

She also sent Willy an artifact that was worth a little, (a little being a couple hundred to a thousand dollars worth), and a box for the gang that could only be opened by one of them.

They could get their money that she knew would have been spent on looking for her, back. And she would assure them that she was fine. But she doubted they would quit looking for her. The bag they would receive had a few of those artifacts, and the charms that she had created.

That charm, in fact, was one of her own design. She was really creative, and had already gotten a number of them underway.

Knowing her scoobies, her slayerettes, they would find her when she least expected it. So she made another charm so that the scoobies could not find her unless she was allowing them to.

But the first charm she created, she made it so that no one could find her using magic, except for using a specific Hogwarts locater spells.

Joyce Summers was at her house, just hoping for her daughter to get home. When she had thrown her out, she hadn't meant it. She had overreacted, but not for the reason that everybody thought.

Everyone assumed that she was in denial about her daughter's 'status.' But that wasn't what was going on. She hadn't believed it at first, maybe her daughter was believing in fairy tales.

And then she had pushed her down, and Buffy hadn't had to use too much muscle. Actually, Joyce didn't thing she had to use any, except for her hands to go down.

Joyce believed her, and only said that to try to get Buffy to stay inside, and talk to her. She was ready to spill everything she had tried to keep secret, but it had backfired.

Joyce Summers is actually Joyce Potter-Black. Her husband's name is Sirius Black, and she had disappeared when he had been blamed for her twin brother's murder, and put into Azkaban. She didn't believe that he did it, but everyone else seemed to think so, so she took her daughter away from the place that rumors would hit.

Joyce Summers was twin to James Potter. Her best friend was one Lily Summers. She married Joyce's twin brother. Joyce married her brother's best friend Sirius Black. So they had been a group that had never split apart, until her brother's and best friend's deaths. Sirius had been framed.

No one really believed it, but the little evidence showed it so. Sirius had been whisked away to Azkaban prison, and hadn't heard about them since.

Joyce loved her husband. And she had married Hank Stewarts unlawfully. She had taken the last name Summers, when Lily died, and she left the country.

The woman had replaced Buffy's and Hank's memories, making them think that Buffy was Hank's. Hank treasured his daughter until she started growing up.

(Lets act like the part where Joyce and Hank sent Buffy to an asylum never occurred, and Buffy never started babbling about vampires and darkness like she supposedly did before coming to Sunnydale. I always thought that was stupid.)

The memory where Buffy got Mr. Gordo from Sirius, was changed to where she thought it was Hank that got it for her. And Hank believed the same.

So Buffy's father wasn't who she remembered it being. And Joyce had made it that way, so they could stay in hiding. But it wasn't going the way it was meant to.

Buffy was supposed to have a normal life where nothing like this had happened. She was supposed to grow old and wrinkly, and give Joyce grand children.

But no, she was going to die young because of some stupid duty that was not suppost to be given at all. Or at least, by the people it was given by, the ones that claimed to control it. They were just a bunch of high powered fools that wanted to feel important and be in control.

Joyce paced.

She wanted to use magic, but she knew she couldn't. Buffy had to come home at her own pace. Magic had already been tried and failed, so it was no use.

If she used it, it would only cause the Ministry to find her, and things would get all the crazier from there.

Joyce looked back over the course of the past three years or so and again thought of how she hadn't seen it. It was obvious something supernatural was going on. She sighed into her pillow in her arms, and sat down on her bed.

She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She doubted she would get any until exhaustion claimed her...

Buffy/Angel, Giles/Jenny, Willow/Oz, Cordy/Xander, Lily/Gunn, Hermione/ (Harry or Ron... I'm not sure who I want to put her with yet...), Joyce/Sirius,

[A few of these ships may not come into the actual story with the characters, but they will at least be mentioned some time in this fic; such as Lily/Gunn.]

NOTES

I am sorry if this story strays from the summary. I always think of something to put with it, and then I do something totally different then what I meant to.

Buffy/Angel, Giles/Jenny, Willow/Oz, Cordy/Xander, Lily/Gunn, Hermione/ (Harry or Ron... I'm not sure who I want to put her with yet...), Joyce/Sirius,

[A few of these ships may not come into the actual story with the characters, but they will at least be mentioned some time in this fic; such as Lily/Gunn.]

NOTES

- I am sorry if this story strays from the summary. I always think of something to put with it, and then I do something totally different then what I meant to.

NOTES

On 7/10/04 I am going to summer camp. The day after that, I am going on vacation with my parents.... So I will not really get to update, or even start writing. I am sorry, and I will get back to this fic as soon as possible..... thanx...


	2. TM2

Teaching Magic Part Two

Olivander had just remembered about the girl's, Buffy's, odd happenings, and went to go contact Dumbledore about it. It was a week since she had come into his shop, and he wanted to do this as soon as possible so he wouldn't forget again.

He got out a paper, and his feather pen.

_Dumbledore,_

_I am writing you this for a few strange occurrences that happened while Buffy Summers was in here._

_When I looked up her name, I found it listed under Buffy Potter-Black. I assume this is Black's daughter that Joyce Potter-Black ran off with years ago. She didn't apparently have any idea that she wasn't simply Buffy Anne Summers. _

_When she walked through the door to the shop, I could sense something different about her. I was going to just brush it off as weird senses since a chemical was spilled right outside of my shop, again. But then I saw how she carried herself. I could tell she was a warrior. _

_But what really got to me was the way she just... knew. Her eyes look like a lovely green, but I saw none of that, I only saw the grey-ed edges of a frayed soul. It's like she is only half there. It's kind of scary to say the least._

_And the wands, they all wanted her. None of them could not be heard calling out to her. It's like... she was choosing her own wand. And that's impossible- well it's not suppost to happen at least. It's very strange. She had to make her own wand. I don't think that has ever happened before. She took out a stake, why would she have a stake? Then chose a few ingredients that are very strange, even for one such as her._

_And when it was made, it changed the stake; it is very odd. And when the ingredients were mixed, they all combined oddly, and went to the top of the bowl. The water went clear. And I don't mean where you can see something in it. I mean clear. If it wasn't moving, I am not sure that I would be able to tell that there was any water in it.... It was amazing!_

_The stake-now-turned-wand took a shape similar to what it was before, but it is almost as if it was furnished and varnished. In her hold, it has a remarkable capability. Of course, it is depending on her, not the other way around._

_I have heard little about the current slayer, but it has been more then ever before. She is very good at her 'Calling' and is said to have defeated a prophecy, if you catch my meaning. I'm not sure what it meant, but as I recall, those gossip trolls are often exaggerating. _

_So I asked around a bit. It turns out she was in the L.A. area in California, USA. But that's not where she lives anymore, so it's quite confusing. I don't have many details, but her husband, or mate or something was killed in a battle. The gossip I've been getting from there is quite confusing...._

_-Olivander_

When Olivander finished the letter, he hooked it to the leg of his owl, and sent it out to the sky, to look for Dumbledore. He didn't know where he was exactly, but he would probably be at the school.

He went to the back to finish working for the day.

Buffy was dreaming. She had never had this type of dream before. It was like a connection between people. The dreams she had with Angel were different, but similar. She knew he was there, as she could sense someone here.

But it wasn't Angel.

This person had a familiar pull though.

For a moment, Buffy thought that she was having a dream with the slayer after Kendra.

But she was familiar with this sense more then that, and knew it was her sister slayer she had gone into battle with.

It was Kendra.

As she watched her sister-in-arms walk into the spots where she could be seen, the beach. As usual.

"Buffy." Kendra said, making sure that she knew who she was.

"Kendra?" she asked, as if thinking she might not be there after all.

But when The younger now deceased girl nodded her head, the blonde ran at her and gave her a hug.

"Now we hug." Buffy said sarcastically. They looked at each other for a moment. And cracked up laughing.

"Well Buffy, looks like we got a lot to catch up on." She said.

When the blonde mother-to-be nodded, they went to a swing set that had appeared.

They both sat down on a swing and talked for what could have been hours, about everything. They held each other for their tears, and anything else they could think of. Now, they weren't alone.

They talked for a long time about everything, and Buffy discovered that her sister-slayer was between worlds. She wasn't ready to die yet. She needed Buffy to know a lot.

Eventually, they decided to get a hook-up for their dreams and call in the next slayer. They could kinda make up a support group type of thing for them. They could talk this way and hang out. And their bodies would still be getting their rest time.

When Buffy awoke, she discovered that she had, for once, gotten an actual full night of sleep. She smiled and curled back into the bed for a bit. The clothes she wore as PJs were a pair of black silk boxers of Angel's, and one of his bug t-shirts she had taken from the apartment after her 17th. They still smelled like him, and she didn't wash them so the scent wouldn't leave.

It calmed her.

She got up off of her bed about 7am and went to breakfast...

............................................................................................................

Dumbledore's POV.

I got up this morning and went to breakfast as I always do in the morning. Only half of the staff was there, and it was nothing out of the ordinary.

But when the doors opened, a petite blonde of the staff nearly skipped to her seat. All of the staff was a bit startled. She was almost never up at this hour, even though she would be required to during the school year.

Professor Snape scowled and the others that were their looked curios. I nearly raised my eyebrow at her.

She was acting really... happy; like she had a good nights rest I supposed.

She chatted happily with Trelawny and McGonagall while she ate. I believe it even brought up the moods of the other two women.

Snape however seemed to get even more moody about it. I wanted to laugh.

The girl, Buffy Summers, is very interesting to me. I wonder how she does it. Her natural charm is on high when she is in a depressing mood, but when it changes to happy; it looks like the charm multiplies tenfold.

Hm. I wonder what this year will entail.

After all, Harry Potter is coming back to school...

............................................................................................................

No Ones POV....

After breakfast, she went to the library to research dreams and connections through dreams.

It took her an hour, but she did finally find something about it.

She read over the entries a few times to make full sense of it and to milk any of the facts she could get.

Basically, it said that if you had blood connections to certain peoples or things, you may often dream with or about them.

It said some other stuff that Buffy thought was interesting, but it started to go off topic.

She found a spell to connect her dreams with another's when wanted or needed, and set it up in her room. She performed it easily, and when it was complete, she felt a call in her blood for a second.

It passed quickly though, and was replaced by the feeling of tingly-ness she always felt in her blood without her soulmate there beside her.

............................................................................................................

Within the next two days, Kendra and Buffy had met up in the 'Dreaming' and pulled in the next girl with them. Her name was Faith, and she was a runaway from Boston. She had a bad family life.

They got close fast. They had the calling binding them together forever, and wouldn't have it any other way.

And Faith insisted on calling Buffy by "B" and Kendra by "K." It was annoying at first, but the two elder slayers decided that it was in her personality, and gave her an edge for them. They were cool with it after a bit.

............................................................................................................

Dumbledore had magicked the house for soundproof walls around the castle since Buffy got to her sixth month. He made sure that the students would not be uncharacteristically awoken by the time Buffy went into labor.

It was Buffy's idea, and he was surprised that she had thought about it.

But really, she was worried that she would start singing in the shower or something, and it would go through the walls.

"Hey, DumbleD!" He heard behind him. He smiled slightly at that. She had begun to call all of the staff something that wasn't their name. Snape was getting fussed at as Snapey Wapey, and Trelawney was getting called seer.

Albus thought it was kind of childish, but it was fine as long as the staff didn't complain, too hard. He wasn't counting Snape- none of them agreed on him with anything.

And all he really did was complain. So you couldn't really tell if the name thing was all that important.

He turned when she spoke and smiled at her, waiting for her to ask her question.

"I wanna take the seer, Em, and Sprout to Diagon Alley to shop, any questions, suggestions, or complaints?" she asked brightly.

Dumbledore smiled, and a twinkle was in his eye. "Mm. No, but If you're looking for books, the 'Book Den' is busy lately." He replied.

She smiled again, and thanked him as she headed off to call the other three women on the staff.

............................................................................................................

Diagon Alley

Buffy took them all out for ice cream, and made them stop by the candy shop for chocolate. She had her usual of mint-fudge-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough.

Em (McGonagall) asked them all a question. "If you could have two things out of nothing, what would you have?"

Buffy was the only one that answered straight away.

"Uhmmm... My soulmate and an eternity's supply of chocolate." They all laughed.

They chatted some, Buffy mostly listened.

But when they were passing the pet shop, Buffy stopped. The others looked at her confused.

Buffy herself was confused. She felt a pull on her and stopped. She told them to go on ahead, and she'd meet them there.

She entered the shop, and looked around. Nothing immediately noticeable was in the room that she could see.

Then her gaze stopped on a red bird. Actually, she could tell it was a phoenix. She gasped when she saw it.

A wizard walked out of the back room. He saw her looking at the flaming bird.

"Yes. A beauty isn't she. She has been here a long time, but no one has ever caught her."

When she blazed a flame, the shop owner stared, guffawed. He had never seen this phoenix to this before. He felt warmth spread through him, and the phoenix went back to its golden red form. She was on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy just blinked. Then she realized what had just happened.

She sighed as she looked at the startled shop owner.

"How much?" she asked.

The owner blinked before he came back into reality. "Huh... ex-excuse me?" he asked, not sure of what the young lady had said.

Buffy gave him a moment to retrieve his bearings, and asked again. "How much does the phoenix cost?" She asked again.

"Oh. It's not mine, you can have her. She has been around here for a while. I have just given her a place to be, so she doesn't have to stay outside."

She smiled politely at him and thanked him. Then she left.

She went ahead to a bookstore where she found the three ladies rummaging through.

She noticed people all around her had stopped to stare at her new friend, and decided to go inside to get away from prying eyes.

Her three friends had started noticing her new friend as well. She told them what happened, and they all laughed at the observation of the shopkeeper's face that Buffy had told them of, when the phoenix had gone aflame.

None of them knew anything about it, but they told her to ask Dumbledore about it since he has Fawkes and all.

(Fawkes is a boy, while her new phoenix is a girl. Work with me here.)

They went through some other places they had a bag with an enchantment on it so the bag would never be full. It was working like a charm. Actually, it was a charm.

They made it back to the castle a few hours later, happy with themselves from their shopping spree.

They unloaded at their rooms, and Buffy went to talk to Dumbledore about her new friend from Diagon Alley.

............................................................................................................

Dumbledore was in his own quarters when he got the mail from Olivander. He read it, and was quite surprised.

He knew Black wouldn't have killed James Potter. Most people knew it as well. The only reason he really went into jail was lack of proof. And that was the damn Ministry's vice president-now president who ordered the imprisonment.

So when he read over the letter a few times, he was still surprised to learn what Olivander had to say about the girl. She kept throwing him for tailspins. She was a mystery all in her own way. There were secrets here that she didn't know about herself. But then, there were more that she kept from the world.

He was surprised at the things Olivander told her about the wand, and her power. He himself had sensed the same. But if Olivander sensed it, then her power must reign freely.

He was a bit taken aback when he mentioned what her name was. He believed the same as Olivander, that she didn't know about herself; about her history. And it did tell him more about her magic. Even slayers, who come from mystical origins (or something like that) should not be able to use magic as fast, or go as far as Buffy had already.

Dumbledore smiled as a piece of the Buffy puzzle was put into place. And he stood up with the letter to go find Ms. Potter-Black-Summers...

When they got back to the school, they were all a little happy about it. Buffy was finally starting to feel a little comfortable about it.

She went to ask Dumbledore about the phoenix, and he was surprised.

He told her that she would probably be a lot different then normal, hence the whole bursting-into-flames-thing.

"Buffy, what do you know about your family?" he asked.

She was a bit startled at the question, but answered it. "Do you mean like where I come from, or records, or what?" she replied, question to a question.

"Basically, all of it." He replied.

She took a moment to think about it before shrugging and saying, "Not much, but I was never really into my history. I hate history."

He gave her a small grin at the second history part, and then he told her, everything.

Albus Dumbledore told her everything about her parents and their past. And I mean everything. It took about an hour to get it all out but she heard it. And she was quiet throughout the tale of how a close nit group of friends paired off and her mother was one of the two girls. She also heard of how one person had betrayed the Potters, and her father- no not Hank Summers; Sirius Black was her father. He had been betrayed by one of the original marauders who had been 'taken to the dark side' as Xander would say it.

Peter Pettigrew had betrayed her family. He had been succored into the dark magics by the 'dark lord' Voldemort. He had framed her father, causing her mother to flee the magical world, and remarry. Dumbledore guessed that she had illegally used magic to get her a father.

After their talk, Dumbledore was ready to let her leave. She stood up with the two mystical birds still on her shoulders.

She took Fawkes and placed him on his perch. But as she got to the door, she turned around. "DumbleD, so you know any cheap houses in the magical world?" she asked.

His eyebrow rose up. "I could probably find one, why?"

She rolled her eyes before replying. "You can't possible believe that I would let Harry stay with them do you?"...

............................................................................................................

She slept well that night, and chatted with her two sister-slayers throughout that time.

They were all gob smacked at the revelation.

Buffy was kind of glad now though. She had an actual father, and he wasn't abandoning her like Hank had. She smiled to herself. Hank. Pfft.

They discussed things for a few hours, and then had some fun- they could recreate anything in their 'Dreaming' and be anywhere they wanted to be

They talked about stuff like any other person. And they talked about things like any other slayer. They decided that Faith would go to Sunnydale to watch over everything for a while.

Plus, that would allow them to catch up on the times over there, and keep the two elder slayers informed on anything. They could also make sure that nothing came to destroy them around there.

And faith was interested to find out about the nightlife around there. Living and non-living.

............................................................................................................

Buffy was in the middle of her fifth month when she came up with her child's names. If she had a son, she would name him Connor Liam Jesse Rupert Summers. If she had a girl, she would name her Elizabeth Kendra Faith Cecilia Summers.

It hadn't taken to long to choose the names when she put her mind to it. She just finally figured which order to put them in. She had thought about calling her son Connor, and her daughter Kendra, but decided against it; it would be like talking to a ghost that has no idea they're a ghost. She couldn't call her daughter Kendra after already knowing her sister-slayer by that same name.

She had talked with Trelawney, Sprout, and McGonagall about those names. Professors Sprout and McGonagall didn't seem to really care as long as you could easily pronounce them and they weren't too far in the odd-ball compartment of weird. But Professor Trelawney seemed to have a lot of energy for Buffy.

Other then that though, there weren't too many weird things happening. And for a month, things seemed to go smoothly. Buffy was already in her 7th year's worth of study. No one was surprised with her anymore. She had the same motive that she had before. She was mysterious, yet no one who didn't know could tell why. Which did include just about everybody, because no one except for her and Angel knew what had actually taken place that night with Acathla....

The slayer again threw any thoughts of the past out of her head. It wasn't the time to think about any of this, and she wasn't looking forward to it anyway. She never liked when movies showed parts where someone was cornered or not defended. Buffy didn't like the part about confrontations. She didn't know why, but she never did.

She patted her belly affectionately with a small smile on her lips as she though of her upcoming children, and petted a sleeping Ceecee/Celia on the head. The beautiful owl was a snoozer, but she did anything that was asked of her; from Buffy at least. She was kind of protective of her, and only tended to like those that Buffy liked.

She stood up with her class papers, and went to get a cup of tea. Giles had gotten her hooked on the drink from offering it to her so much, so now she was stuck with drinking it often.

But she changed her mind to a flavor she had always wanted to try at the coffee house nearest to her house.

She called in a PBJ as well. It even had no crust. She smiled and put another thank-you card into the drawer to be dent to the kitchen. Whoever it was, was trying to make sure she was comfortable. Buffy knew how to be taken for granted, so she would be courteous to the house and those in the house. So she sent a small coin of currency to whomever it was that prepared her food for her.

She reflected back on what she learned in the last week about certain candy things, and decided to experiment. She was having cravings that she had no intention of pursuing.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note

I will probably be very off time on when the baby is due to when the students arrive; so don't really pay attention to the actual time line. All you really gotta think about is that it is after the first book for HP, and after the second season of BTVS. (I like Harry Potter but I never got into the books, so things I do will most likely be off proportional in things anyway.) I want Buffy to already have popped the kid out by the time the students get to the school. Buffy will be farther then her seven years, and have extensive knowledge in this. She isn't gonna be a Mary Sue for those of you who think so. Well at least, not to me. But I will only point out her differences, and she is not exact to the way she is on the show. For my version, she will have had a lot harder time then that, and it will be full BA whatever you think.

OKAY!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. That is not what I meant! MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!!!! I just meant that it will be strict BA, whatever you think.

............................................................................................................

Buffy collected some ingredients she hadn't had, (which was mostly things like certain candies, and certain powders) and went back to her room to complete the spell. She had secured a small space between her window and her closet for that.

The side of the room near the door, she decided, was going to be used for the nursery area. Dumbledore had prepared extra layers in the castle for noise purposes. She sighed when she learned that.

She picked a purple color for her no-craving-mints. It was a light purple, but somehow still manages to be deep. She put some plain white mints in a bowl, and put the powder mint flavor on them. She put a few drops of water on them, and stirred. When she thought the 'pills' were creamed enough, she took out her wand.

She said an incantation, and poured another powder substance over them. As they stirred, and went purple, Buffy was signaled that the spell was done. Now, she just had to figure out if it was going to help or just not even work.

She concentrated on her senses and found what she was wanting. She didn't even want to think about eating it though. She just captured the part of her that knew she wanted it.

She took her left hand and got one, before rolling it into her good hand, and making sure it wasn't wet.

When she was sure, she popped it into her mouth, and sucked for a few moments.

When the mint was gone, she concentrated on herself again, and found that the need for any certain weird cravings was gone. Although, she was a little hungry. She looked at the clock to find it was about time for lunch. She hurried to the dining room, and greeted Professor Sprout. McGonagall and were greeted when they followed her in.

"Good Afternoon Buffy." McGonagall said.

"Afternoon Em." (Her name was actually Minerva, but Buffy insisted on calling her Em which baffled everybody who wondered why.) Buffy said in a friendly afternoon. She knew it wasn't going to be a good day without her soul mate present.

She smiled and they sat down together.

Sprout was in Hufflepuff, while the other two ladies were with her in Gryffindor.

She could still see Snapey Wapey over at his own seat glaring at her, which might put normal people in the ground if it were made of daggers.

But it didn't bother her any. She was used to any looks like the teacher's had.

Her own was much worse, but she never showed it. She made herself look shy and childish. Of course, none of them had really seen herself.

She was here to learn, teach, have her babies, and try to stay safe and alive. She made friends, and they were good, but she wasn't going to get them into trouble with getting to close to her identity. The other professors new that she was the slayer (a slayer) but that was all really.

After lunch, she went back to her quarters to finish up on her spells, potions, and amulets. She already had higher knowledge then any of the students that would come through the doors when classes started. She wasn't saying that she knew everything that anyone else knew; she just meant that she knew more then they would know. But she was kind of looking forward to starting classes. That time was months away though.

Two hours later, when she finally finished, and the amulets were in two different packages, she called Ceecee over. She put the ward on the two packages, making them seem very light, and not as big as they really are. She strapped one on it with 'Willy' on it. It was only allowed to be opened by him now. Her friends' stuff was inside it, only to be opened by one of them while they were all together.

Willy was keeping things clean for her.

The second package was to be taken to LA., to her newer friends, and her band. That included Lorne. There were amulets and a few other goodies in there. She also put some of the special jelly beans of Any flavor. Gunn and Lorne would get a kick out of that.

She had a few being sent to the scoobies too. She could just imagine Xander's face when he tried some. But she made sure to hide anything about them; she put the jelly beans in a plastic baggy to be taken out of.

He would probably end up with all of the good tasting ones anyway.

Giles would most likely end up with a kind that would make everyone sick.

Oz would probably not tell anyone what his was made of.

Willow and Ms. Calendar (who Buffy did not know was awake,) would both most likely end up with some decent ones, as well as some not so decent ones.

And for some reason, she could see Cordy ending up with some kind of coffee bean. She tried to figure out why she thought that, but she shrugged. It was probably thoughts for the better things.

She went back to looking over her class things, so she could leave things opened for their homework. She didn't plan on giving them much though. And what she did was going to be told long before it was due, and a little before it was assigned. She didn't want anyone to say that they didn't know it was for homework or something.

She put her stuff down an hour later, and went to the library. She was looking into any of the things on the hellmouth, so she could alert the scoobies if she found a prophecy or something.

But she hadn't run into anything yet, but knowing her luck, something would be just around the corner.

............................................................................................................

Dumbledore had given Buffy her own training room. It was connected to her own room, and her class room. She went into it daily, before or after dinner. It had tons of weapons, lots of room, and the things to make it absolutely grand. She loved it. Although, she missed the library...

She went to look at her weapons again. There were cupboards full, and more cupboards for the weapons and things she would bring to it. She had a radio in the room, as well as a set of different crystals. She had equipment ranging from beams, and punching bags. She had floor mats and many things you would find in a gymnastics gym. She had her own dummy, and a large trampoline.

There was even a few school brooms located in there if anyone was to be training with her.

Buffy was getting kind of big, even for her size, but it was because she was having a baby, and she herself was tiny. She got used to her size though, and was still into all of her excersizes. When she left the library after a few hours, that's where she went.

The first thing she did was go into a version of meditation she had learned with Angel. She knew it by heart since he taught it to her, but it was hard to do without thinking of him. But then, anything and everything was hard to do without thinking of him.

When she finished the moves a few times, she found herself calmer then before, and enchanted two of her dummies for a short time. She started some awareness drills of her own, with her eyes closed. They would purely be moving only. The dummies would not hit or block, they would just move and try to avoid.

............................................................................................................

Buffy was concentrated on the dummy so peacefully, that she didn't hear Dumbledore knock to come in. So her session was halted when he walked in.

Dumbledore heard a sparing session, so he knew he would be allowed in.

When he walked in, he was amazed at her grace. He figured she was good, just by measuring her success in magic. But even as she was pregnant, (meaning she was off balance) she was a wonder to behold. She stopped when he stilled, noticing he was there.

"Hey Dumbledore. What's up? Did you want something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I looked into the matter, and the paper isn't hard to understand" he said as he pulled some out from his robe.

They walked back into her room, and he explained everything as she signed it.

Half an hour later, they had finished, and Dumbledore told her that he would have to wait till the school year started to tell Harry. She was a little disappointed, but let it pass. She didn't know exactly how the Dursleys were.

............................................................................................................

**NOTE**

I think I am getting something wrong a lot, so let me put it in perspective for when I get it wrong a lot.

Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin, are the Dursleys. They are Aunt Petunia, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley.

That is what keeps getting me mixed up, the kid's name, and the last name. If you ever find it wrong, my sincerest apologies.

............................................................................................................

Buffy dreamt with her sister slayers every night. They talked about the days work, and chatted about anything in particular that they could. Faith and Kendra had fun guessing if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Kendra swore it was a boy because her belly was higher up. Faith said it was because Buffy was just so small.

Faith herself thought it was a girl, because woman tend to have girls in the earlier pregnancies, and boys were had less period.

Buffy didn't put in her own input though; she didn't mind which she had. She decided to let it be a surprise. That way, she could see the look on their faces when they found out with her.

Faith had been a little weirded out with the whole I-slept-with-the-sworn-enemy thing. But it passed when Kendra told her how they met. Faith ha a good ten-minute laugh when she heard that Buffy had swung a the metal/glass light bulb case straight into the back of Spike's head, and they had both fallen into the piano case as the church collapsed around them.

............................................................................................................

Buffy got up early again, she was starting to actually be able to sleep now that not all of her dreams were the one on the beach with Angel.

Although, even with the pain, she treasured those because she knew her soul was with her in them.

She went breakfast in a normal mood for her, and ate with a conversation with McGonagall.

When dinner was done, she talked about moving into Black Mansion. He gave her the address and information needed, and went to get some of the others.

In the end, McGonagall, Trelawney, Sprout, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Portenson (Astrology) helped her move.

It was actually easy to move, but she wanted help with deciding what to do with the place. It took them a while to decide what to do with the four-story mansion. But they got it pretty much cleaned up, and had made the house elves aware that Black Mansion was back in business. It only meant that it was another house to clean.

But the house elves didn't mind. There were many of them, and a lot of them had to share jobs. Buffy even told them all that she would give them small payments for a days work well done. The elves were ecstatic.

Dumbledore beamed.

Trelawney said, "What a nice idea." Buffy sure was full surprises. It's not like she would have any problems though. She was set for life, as was her children, and probably their sixty great-great-great-great grandchildren would have plenty to keep them going. (And yes, I am just making up that number.)

So she made a plan with the lady professors, and the three men left back to the school.

Buffy chose a room on the bottom floor, with three rooms across from it. She didn't know why she chose three, but she set them up fin. She chose one of the bigger of the four for her own. She had the lighting, electricity, television, phones, internet, and other types of lines installed in magically plus that way they couldn't be traced anyways.

Buffy was good with computers, but not as good as Willow. If NASA has an 8 on a scale of one (easiest) to ten (full blown) though, she could hack a twelve, while Willow could hack a fourteen.

She used magic to bump up the encoding and the shields though, just in case.

Then, she got herself a screen name. She was thinking of using it to get into contact with the scoobies, but she wasn't sure. She gave herself one anyway though. ( SlayerB )

She thought it was pretty obvious, but thought it fit her. If Faith showed up and wanted one, she could always go for ( SlayerF )

She chose the room directly across from her's for the nursery. She had a cradle transfigured up, and she went along parts of the house, changing the black to dark colors other then black.

Dark colors were fine for her; she ws mourning after all, but it was just to much black for her- no matter her name or the name of the mansion she now resided in.

But she kept her chambers at Hogwarts. Of course she would. She would get lonely if she was alone the whole time.

After a few hours, they decided to go back to the school. Dinner would be soon.

Albus had already had the floo network set back up, so she could go back and forth easily.

As a last thought, Buffy transfigured a metal cup sticking out from the side of the fire place, with a lid. Inside, was a bunch of floo powder. That way you wouldn't have to go looking for it.

............................................................................................................

Harry was getting annoyed with his family. The Dursleys were making him clean up the backyard. He had done this dozens of times, but he always hated it.

He listened to his aunt Petunia as she complimented Dudley on his school work. His Uncle Vernon started calling for his dinner. Harry's belly rumbled when he thought about it.

He never got to eat with them, and only got whatever was left over. Last night he got a little bit of a chunk of roast beef, which still had fat attached it.

He could nearly smell the corn and mashed potatoes his aunt petunia had cooked. He liked her cooking, not that he got to taste much of it. But it was good. He had had better tasting morsels at Hogwarts and at hogsmaede though.

He finished doing the lawn with the finishing of trimming the bushes. He picked up the scraps and swept them into the trash can.

He went upstairs after telling his aunt, uncle, and cousin that he was finished, and headed to his room.

Vernon and Petunia had been forced to give him a room when the ministry had seen what he had been living in. Even Fudge, who was known to hate Harry, had scoffed at the idea.

He went into his room and lay on his bed, just as his owl squawked. He looked at her, and sighed. Harry then apologized to his bird and friend for not letting her out or anything. The Dursleys had forbid it.

He lay back again just as he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was, but he went over to the window. That's where it came from.

He opened the window, and froze out of surprise when he saw someone. Ron... and two (I think it was two) of his brothers. In a car. Floating, in the non-magical world, at HIS window.

... (I am not going to write what happened in that part for various reasons. It is too long, and I am not sure what happened after that much, and am afraid that I may not be the right person to portray it.)...

He said good morning to Mrs. Weasley, and went to the room her was sharing with one of the large family.

.............................................................................................................

Joyce's POV

I am not sure what to do. I have no idea where my daughter is, what she is doing, how she is doing, or even if she is alive.

Oh, if only I had not said those words to her to make her leave. Didn't she see that I didn't mean them?

They were just a way to try to keep her inside. Didn't she see it? Oh, I wish I had never said them. I didn't mean them.

I know, I'll go to Mr. Giles and... what should I do?

Should I tell them I can do magic with a wand? Should I tell Mr. Giles what I know, and everything else? I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing. I am useless like this, and I am not stupid. I know that I am here annoying Buffy's friends.

They are probably just getting bothered by my pesky poking around.

I know I ask them the same things over and over again, but I just wanna find my daughter, and make sure she's okay. And then tell her everything.

I hope she's okay.

I wonder how she'll act towards her father?

.............................................................................................................

At Hogwarts over in the Scotland Area, Buffy was training with Dumbledore to see if she was an anamigus. (I think that's the word.) It's where you can transform into an animal at will, using magic of course.

She really hoped she was one. Not every witch or wizard was. And she wanted to be able to do something that doesn't directly bond to slaying. Although, it might come in handy.

They sat down on the mat, face to face. "Okay, the ingredients will be lit. You just need to relax, and let your senses take over. Then concentrate on your essence, not being in the shape of your body."

She nodded, showing that she understood, although she really didn't; and then the things in the small pot were lit.

She took a deep breath, and then let the air out. Buffy let her body relax, and then found her center. She felt something in her change, but didn't really feel anything else.

She heard something in the room, and on instinct, opened her eyes, loosing her center.

But when she tried to move up, she couldn't. She found herself in a complicated situation. And then she saw Dumbledore. She tried to speak, to find out what the noise was all about, but only what sounded like a squeak came out of... her beak. She tried to touch her face to see where her mouth went, but found wings instead of hands and arms.

Dumbledore straightened the mirror, and let her have a look.

She did. She was a phoenix, and she looked a lot like her own phoenix, which she named Claudia, or Claw. She was that color red. But she was a lot different as well. The top of her head sprouted a few feathers of golden blonde; the color of her own hair.

She mentally smiled.

Buffy was trained by Dumbledore for the rest of the day...

............................................................................................................

Later that week, she had talked with Faith and Kendra for a few hours over the usual. But they were on the subject of the scoobies. Faith told her that she had spied since they didn't trust her exactly, and that she had learned some things that way.

Xander had admitted his guilt as was being punished by being frowned upon. Buffy was happy with that. He was one of her best friends, and she loved him for it, but what he had done was just not right.

She had been surprised to find that her mother was hanging around them constantly.

Buffy wasn't expecting it, and was actually kind of happy about it, but she knew she shouldn't have been.

Buffy knew that her mother hadn't meant what she had said exactly. But it still hurt. When she learned the truth, she understood a little bit. Her mother had left to get away from a paranormal life, only to be sucked back in by destiny.

She was happy to know that Willow and Oz were in their bliss-world in their relationship for the moment, and was really happy for them.

But the best news for her was when she learned Jenny had woken up soon after she had left. She would have felt she had killed her if she hadn't woken up.

Giles and Jenny were happy in their relationship at the moment, and Buffy was almost giddy about that. Then she remembered the Halloween thing, and her nose had scrunched up.

"Ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww. I don't need to hear or know that." She had said. Kendra and Faith had agreed, and they all ended up laughing about that.

They talked some more about the goings on in Sunnydale, and Buffy had learned it was a normal day on the hellmouth with a vamp here, a vamp there, and nothing really big going on.

She sighed. She knew Faith was good, and was a slayer, but she couldn't help worrying for her sister's safety. One of them was already dead, and she didn't want them to go on that way.

............................................................................................................

Harry was at Ron's house. Ron and his brothers had (Fred and George ) had all been scolded for doing what they did. But Mrs. Weasley had been nice and supportive to them all, including himself otherwise. He liked her.

He had heard she had a temper, and he didn't want to tempt her to show it, but he really thought she was nice. And she was nice. As was the whole Weasley family.

He thought they were a bit rude to Percy, the oldest son, but he couldn't help it.

A few days after he got to the 'Burrow,' he got a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I have some interesting news that you might want ot hear. I was surprised myself when I heard it. But it is true._

_I would like to chat with you soon, if that's okay with you. I'll floo over whenever you want to talk about this. Just send a letter when you're ready to know._

_- Dumbledore_

Harry was a little confused with the letter. He showed it around. Everyone else was confused as well, but no one knew anything. He asked the whole household, and then sent a letter by his owl, Hedwig.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Nice to hear from you professor. I hope your summer has been good. Mine has been spent with the Dursleys as you know._

_I would like to speak to you as well. But my matters concern your letter. I am going to be high until you get here you know. You have got me confused and clueless as to what you are talking about._

_I'm guessing it is news, though what about, I have no idea. So whenever you think the Weasleys will be fine with your arrival, please do come._

_Harry Potter _

His own letter sounded really blasé to him and not like himself at all. But he sent it anyway. He was itching to find what Dumbledore was talking about. It was stuck in his mind now, and would only pester him.

Molly (Mrs. Weasley) had told him that he would be welcome anytime as long as he would share whatever he had gotten them all asking about.

Harry sighed and awaited his arrival. He hated waiting just as much as the cousin he had never known about, let alone met.

............................................................................................................

Please, someone continuously remind me that the twins are Fred and George, and Bill is another brother. I always mix them up for some reason. I think it's the names and the red Weasley hair.

Yeah I know, I know. I will put Harry, Ron, and Hermione in it soon... What should I make the pairing between those three? Hermione/ Harry or Ron? If you really want me to, I guess I could make it Harry/Ginny if you want me to, but then I will need at least three different requests for it.

Please review. I feel really special when I get some reviews. And tell me what you think. Any requests or ideas on something?

To some of you, it might seem kind of weird to have a Joyce/Sirius pairing. But think of it this way... It is basically timed that way. The stories started by Harry time, not the Marauder's time.

I am not sure how I want to get the scooby gang to find out or get to Buffy.

**SUGGESTIONS WANTED!**

I think that is all I have to say for now ?userid=484345 or **buffyalora15vampr**: I am enthused about your review. Thanx.

**Buffyalora15vampr**: (yes, again.) : I am a strict BA fan. I always hated how Xander got away with knowing that she was going to recurse him, and not really telling. Willow and Oz are cool, as is Willow/Tara action, but I think I will keep it W/O. I never end up doing long chapters, cause then I stop halfway, and end up having to reread everything and finish it that way. Plus, this way, at least you get a little info instead of having to wait until I get back to this fic.

And if you haven't noticed, I am tending to go between this and 'Reincarnation Slayer Style' back and forth.

**Rain Dancer2**: Yeah, I always hated Hank as well. I wrote (on paper) part of a fic where he comes back in the future, and 5 of the BTVS/AI women are pregnant, and both his daughters hate him deeply. I like it, but I want to finish my three main fics before I even start it on here.

**Queen Boadicea**: I always like the dreams. Although, the one I wrote where he says "Not even if you kill me" has always left me disappointed, and madder then now at Joss Whedon. But I tend to use it more then I hear it in fics. Don't know what that is all about.

**Selfie**: Yep, eventually.

**Kaili**: I will write as soon as I can.

**Chazza**: I think I meant her 17th b-day whatever, but yeah...

**Thelionessrules**: I agree. The lioness, in Tamora Peirce's book does rule! I love that series.... Anywho, I like my story, and I am glad you do too.

**Melanie**: I updated! Yay! I had an okay time on my vacation and at my camp. I dedicate my 20th chapter to you for that. ï

**M**: Thank you. I really like it so far.

**Fallenangel1490**: No, I only know of a few good Btvs/HP fics that are BA. Look in my favorites. I also have a lot of HP/Btvs that aren't BA fics, so look out. I have read them, but I try not to read a lot again because of it...

**Regina**: More,More,More,More,More,more,more,more..... I did some More!!!! Thank me pwease.... ï


	3. TM3

At 5½ months, Buffy decided to let Professor Dumbledore show her how to get her license to apparate. She really wanted to do ii. It would make things so much easier. Her house was already magic proof, so she could poof herself to the cradle when the baby woke up in the middle of the night.

It took five hours from when she woke up, to actually get there, but it was worth it.

When she returned with the ability to apparate, she started using like crazy. It was like she was a five year-old who had just gotten a new toy.

She was happy with her new ability, and went to the library to catch up on some reading. She had been researching the Council, and had found out some interesting things about it that she didn't believe any of them realized. But if they did, they wouldn't be telling anyone.

............................................................................................................

Buffy had been watching herself the last two weeks. She was quite fat for someone so small and young like herself. Buffy was only almost 8 weeks along, but the baby was showing everyone that he or she needed room to grow.

She knew she was getting bigger a little faster then normal, but just brushed it off as a slyer side-affect or a case of her being really small.

Buffy was preparing all of her assessments for the semester. She had less then a month before the baby was due, and the school year would start a little before her nine month time period was up. She was kind of worried that she would have to bail for a few weeks in the beginning of the school year. But she hoped not.

And that meant that she would have a cousin within a few weeks. She smiled- she would finally get him out of the environment of the Dursleys. She had checked them out magically, and found that they just ignored him most of the time, or used him like a servant.

She already hated them.

.............................................................................................................

She was eight months along when, in the middle of the night, Buffy sat up straight. Something was off. It was then that she saw Celia squawking around the room, and Claudia was nowhere to be seen.

Then she felt the wetness of her covers, and looked down, just as she felt a wave of pain rip through her abdomen.

Contractions were starting.

She quickly caught her breathe. "Hurry Cecelia! Go get Dumbledore and whoever is on call at the medical station!" Buffy cried out. Within a few seconds, the owl was out of there.

And Buffy had apparated to the medical room. Madame Pomfrey had hurried over to her, and rushed her to a gurney. At least they were more comfortable then the ones at muggle hospitals.

Buffy went through another painful contraction. It only lasted about a few seconds, but she was already getting mad about it.

A minute or so later, Albus had arrived with Madame Pomfrey talking to him. Dumbledore charmed her so that she could not hurt anyone with her strength or wand, just like they planned.

Buffy was in labor.

And when the nurse, and her arriving assistants saw the blood starting to drip, they knew something was wrong.

.......................................................................................................

Buffy's POV

Ow! It hurts! It Hurts! Ow!

Somebody get it out, it hurts!

Mommy! I want my mommy; I want to thank her for birthing me in this painful manner.

Mommy?

Ow!

Something's wrong. I know it. They are gathering around my lower section, hiding something.

Push?

They want me to push?

Well why don't I just punch something? I bet it'll get them out of me faster, and if not then it will make me feel a little better...

.........................................................................................................

Dumbledore's POV

I gathered all of the professors that wished to be at the birth. Sprout, Trelawney, and McGonagall were adamant about it.

They seem a little excited. I guess we all are. There has never been a birth in a school, not that our staff isn't prepared for it.

They are discussing the names that picked out.

For her daughter, she picked Elizabeth Kendra Faith Cecilia. And for her son, she chose Connor Liam Jesse Rupert. I believe they are strong names, though I, as well as the other professors wonder where she got them.

I scriyed for any magical users in that area of LA. That is how I found her. There was a lot of pain and experience in the area, which naturally pointed to her. It was-

I think something is wrong. They are gathering around her, and they are very much wanting to get the child out of her.

What is happening?

............................................................................................................

Buffy was on the bed, pushing with all of her slayer strength. But something was wrong. She was in a lot of pain, more then she thought necessary. But since she had never been in any sort of situation like this, she couldn't say that she had known how much pain she should be in.

Suddenly, she got dizzy though, and she didn't see the lot of blood that was running out of her.

One of the machines she was quickly hooked up on started beeping, and Madame Pomfrey got aggravated, and scared. Buffy- Professor Summers's heart was slowing down. She had a significant amount of blood, and there was no sign of Little Connor or Elizabeth.

Suddenly, there was a magical disturbance in the air, and Buffy lost consciousness...

............................................................................................................

Buffy sat straight up. She wasn't in pain any longer, and the first thing she felt was the missing large bump in her stomach. She looked down, and she was wearing an eerie dress that felt like thick air.

"Oh no." she said.

'No. I can't be dead. I have to get my baby.' She thought hurriedly.

She took a quick look at her surroundings, and saw a face that she often saw in her dreams. One she hadn't figured she would ever see in real life again. Not that she was alive any longer.

She blinked. "Kendra. I can't be- I'm not suppost to be dead! I'm suppost to be in labor."

............................................................................................................

Back in the hospital room, the machine started making a whirring sound. The machine was in one long continuous beep.

Buffy's heart had stopped.

One of Madame Pomfrey's assistance said something with her wand pointing, and it hit Buffy's chest with a thump of electricity.

After a few seconds, she tried again and again. By the fifth time, it still had no effect.

But when the assistance tried for the final and sixth time, it worked. Buffy's heart showed a few beats, but not enough to secure her survival.

There was a flash of bright light at the top of the room, and a spirally portal appeared.

Just as Buffy cried out, a young woman fell out of it.

None of them really saw the assistant though. He was there to help-just in case. This was a miracle birth that the PTBs had nothing to do with.

Plus he really kinda liked the spitfire. And he felt sorry for her.

But she was to busy being in labor to even recognize or see the immortal balance demon.

............................................................................................................

Kendra watched Buffy across from her. Why was she here? Was she dead? Why had she died? How had she died? What about her baby?

There were questions. But they never got a chance to ask them, or answer them.

A bolt of electricity flew out of nowhere, and grabbed both young slayers.

And they entered through a swirling vortex of a portal, into the room at Hogwarts in which Buffy had died a few minutes or seconds ago.

............................................................................................................

Back in the medical wing, Dumbledore was curious and kind of frightened. He didn't want his newest teacher, the mystery to them all to die.

She shouldn't. She had great strength and courage.

It shouldn't be her time. Yes, her husband died, but what about her child? What about her cousin she had been waiting to meet? They would be homeless, and possibly have to go to the Dursleys as well. And what about Harry? He didn't know her, or even that he had a cousin that wasn't a Dursleys that he could have met.

That's when the machines started beeping- showing her heart was working again, and the portal appeared next to her bed.

And a girl had fallen out. A girl that he had seen in a few of Buffy's pictures. A girl that Buffy had said was dead. A girl, that was a slayer.

............................................................................................................

Madame Pomfrey had had no idea what had happened, except that there was now a girl laying in the floor, and Buffy was alive now.

She put that off for later, and got back to trying to deliver her baby. She started talking to her again, telling her to push. And the bleeding had miraculously stopped.

Buffy slowly came back to awareness, and saw that Pomfrey was talking to her. She could feel her sister slayer's presence next to her, but wasn't all that questioning it. Her hearing slowly returned over the course of a few seconds, and Buffy found herself doing so.

Her son came first. Her daughter followed not seconds behind. Her sister slayer was helped to a bed, and she fell into a deep sleep after the exhausting occurrence.

No one knew that she was to have twins. Everyone was surprised. No wonder she had been in this condition with her smallness, and two babies.

She had died on the gurney while giving birth to her son and daughter, but was resuscitated by an assistant wizard.

When they told Dumbledore and the other professors what had happened, silence rang out through the corridor, and were all wondering the basics.

'How, why, whatahuh and what the fuck had just happened?

.............................................................................................................

Buffy awoke some hours later to daylight. Before everything came hurtling back at her through memories, she looked around. The presence she felt was lying in the bed next to her. She glanced over and saw her first sister-slayer. Wait. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

She groaned as the memories hit her. Buffy wished that Angel was here for this. Hell. She wished that he was here period.

As if she had heard her, Madame Pomfrey entered the room and saw that she was awake.

"Would you like to see your children?" she asked, not really waiting for an answer.

Then she remembered that part, and her breath caught.

'Oh, yeah. Babies. As in plural, more then one. Who'd a thought?'

There was a small pause between the thoughts.

'How did that happen?'

Buffy nodded anyway, and the nurse came in magicking a larger bedlike tub with her bundles of joy wrapped up in a blue and pink blanket.

She smiled, and asked the woman to nudge Kendra awake. And when the Jamaican girl sat up slowly and looked around bewildered, her gaze stopped on Buffy, and her eyebrow went up. But they both just smiled and talked about the new additions to the family, and what they were going to do.

............................................................................................................

Sunnydale: about when Buffy went into labor.

Faith felt weird. Something was going on, but she couldn't tell what. All of the scoobs were in the library. It had been quiet since Joyce got there. She had taken Giles into his office, and confessed. The others didn't know what was going on, but Faith heard it all thanks to the super hearing.

She smiled to herself when B's mom confessed. Maybe they could find her-not that she was going to literally help or anything. They (Buffy, Faith, Kendra) had talked about it before.

Faith just wanted to get to sleep. That way she could have a chat with at least one of her sisters and tell them what was going on.

'Oh well,' she thought. She would go for a nice patrol and take a bath to settle her nerves.

That's when the phone in the office rang.

Jenny went to pick it up, and was kind of mad at who was on the other line. "What do you want Travers?" she asked.

The silent room ceased all noise except the words from Jenny, and the inaudible ones coming from the phone.

She looked pained for a moment, and then shoved the phone to Giles. She sat down, and looked hardened.

Giles's curiosity got the better of him quickly, and he asked the same thing that Jenny had.

He paled at the words, and put the phone back immediately.

He looked out at nothing, and finally Xander got the guts up. "G-man? What's wrong" Everyone was waiting for an answer.

It took a moment for Giles to answer. "A new slayer has been called." He said. Xander, Willow, Cordy, and even Oz blanched. Faith thought she was going to faint, but she managed to calm her nerves long enough to run out of the library. Joyce was sturdy for only a few moments. She didn't understand. "Why is that bad?" she asked.

It was Jenny who answered. "For a new slayer to be called... The last one has to die." Joyce fainted.

.........................................................................................................

A Sunnydale Cemetery

Faith got into the first fight she could find. She knew what she had to do now. She fought the battle, and ran to the hotel her stuff was in, and packed everything into the bag Buffy had sent her to make it look like it was only a purse.

She was going to the land of Tweed. She was going to find her niece or nephew, and she was going to avenge her sister's death after finding out what happened. She would pull Harry out of the Dursley's place, and then she would have a nice long chat and a yell at Buffy for dying.

When she made sure all of her stuff packed, she left a note at Giles's place saying that she was going to spend some time with some family.

Two hours later, she was on a plane to England, and fell into a dream with Buffy. Kendra did not appear there, though, and Buffy told her that she herself was not dead, and that she would explain everything when Faith arrived at a certain station. Buffy would send Hagrid out to greet her.

Faith sighed, releived when she learnt that Buffy was not dead, and awoke when the plane landed.

............................................................................................................

Buffy was still in the medical wing with Kendra. Madame Pomfrey wanted to wait a few more hours until they were released to make sure they were okay.

Buffy asked Hagrid to retrieve a friend of hers from the train station. They would all be staying in her room, it was big enough.

...........................................................................................................

**Note**: I am assuming that Madame Pomfrey is the main nurse person. I am probably wrong, but work with me here.

............................................................................................................

Faith sighed and soon woke up when she learned that Buffy was not dead, then the plane landed.

............................................................................................................

Buffy asked Hagrid to go to the train station to pick up a friend of her's. She was kind of weirded out that her scoobies thought she was dead.

Madame Pomfrey wanted to wait till the end of the day to make sure they were rested up, but the two slayers were way to edgy for anyone's comfort. But they both knew that they were too drained to do much, let alone pick Faith up. They took Elizabeth Kendra Faith and Liam Jesse Rupert upstairs to Buffy's room, and chatted about things.

The room was put together for the babies when they got there. The house was ready for them, but the two slayers were to weak to do anything really-like move.

Buffy smiled. It had to be Sprout, Trelawny, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. She gave herself a mental note to thank them next time she saw them, for setting up the room (now two rooms) for the three slayers, and two babies.

They put the babies down, and Buffy told Kendra what to do. Buffy was a natural at it already fro some reason (Mother and all) and Kendra was doing pretty good considering she had never really dealt with things like babies.

But they got them changed, and waited for their younger sister slayer to get there.

............................................................................................................

Faith was at the train station. Not that she was aware of it, but she was sitting on the same bench Buffy had been in when Hagrid got her.

A shadow passed over her, and she asked, "Hagrid?" The large man nodded.

Hagrid was a bit startled; this girl's reaction was the same as Buffy's.

Faith put her hand out and introduced herself. Hagrid did the same, and proceeded to take her to the castle. Faith was psyched to go through a wall, but shrugged it off. She was a slayer; she was used to the weird.

She ended up in front of another train station, but it didn't have a train.

"Just a second." He said, as he fished out portkey. It was a small disc shape. Actually, it was more like a slab of cement. She looked at it as her eyebrow arose at the sight of it. Hagrid just laughed softly to himself. Buffy had looked at it the same way.

You touch it, and when we're both touching it, it will take us to Hogwarts. She shrugged and did as she was told.

She felt the pull that had unnerved Buffy, and felt unnerved as well.

But a moment later, they were both in front of the castle. Her mouth dropped open. Buffy had never shown her the castle in her dreams. This was why. Buffy wanted to get the same impression out of her.

She blinked then, and got her mouth in order. Then she followed the giant-like man into the castle, and into the Gryffindor Common Room to find her sister slayer.

............................................................................................................

Buffy and Kendra felt her here, and smiled to themselves. Kendra hid in there secret hidden room where the cradles and things were. The twins were a sleep in there.

Buffy sat up in her bed, and prepared herself to see her sister for the first time in, not in their dreams. She crossed her legs pretzel style, and readied herself, when she heard the password, and the Giles-voice at her door.

Her door opened.

...........................................................................................................

Faith was lead to the common room, and then shown which room was Buffy's.

She stopped at the door as Hagrid left. She knew the password. But she took a moment to look at the picture. Buffy had told her that she had changed it earlier.

Now it had three punching bags, instead of just two. And Kendra was no longer there. She didn't know why the older slayer had changed it, but liked it still.

Then, she said the password. "Claudaigh rings and Prophecy Dreams." And the door opened...

.......................................................................................................

Ha! Now you know how I feel about cliff hangers! **Sticks tongue out at the reader.** LOL

**MORE NOTES!!!**

** I might have skipped around or doubled mentioning some things, so I am sorry, but I cant keep reading this. I mean, it's my own thing. So even if it is good, it sounds weird to me....**

............................................................................................................

"Claudaigh rings and Prophecy dreams." Kendra heard as she hid silently in a darkened corner of the secret room in Buffy's own quarters.

Faith walked in and smiled when she saw her blonde sister-slayer alive and not bad-looking.

"Hey B." she said. And a moment later, she had her on her back in a hug. "You know, I have dibs on yelling at you for dieing."

Buffy gave a snort of amusement.

Faith noticed that Buffy's belly was not as big as she thought it would be. She looked down at B's belly..

On cue, Connor and Elizabeth started crying. Faith's head snapped up at the sound, but her eyes only met a wall. She shirked her eyes and her mouth, then directed her gaze towards the blonde on the bed.

Buffy smiled, and made Faith help her out of the bed. Buffy took Faith's hand and pulled her through the wall. Faith was a little weirded. Two walls in one day.

But she got herself back to normal within a matter of seconds until she saw the twins. "Twins?" she asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Don't ask me. I was just as surprised."

Faith smirked. She was thinking something along the lines of the amount of 'booty' her older sister must have gotten to have twins. But seeing as how they were mostly identical... Her gaze went back to them.

Buffy quickly swept her son up and put her in Faith's arms. Then she got her daughter in her own and put her next to her son, facing Faith.

At the same time, their green orbs looked into her own light brown ones. Faith could see the small, faint really dark ring of brown surrounding the green they got from their mother. They got the brown rings from their father.

She smiled. The moment they met her gaze, the babies stopped crying, as if they knew she was her newest aunt, and they wanted to see what was going on.

A moment later, Buffy took her son as well, and burrowed them down in her arms like they were in a nest. "I am going to try to find out how I am going to feed them, while the two of you catch up." She told the dark brunette.

"Two?" she asked, not knowing what the blonde meant.

Kendra, who had snuck out while the twins were crying, was now on the bed. Buffy dragged Faith through the wall again, and she smiled at her replacement.

It took Faith a minute to recover, but by the time she did, Buffy was on the bed, against the headboard.

"Kendra?" she squeaked out.

The middle slayer smiled and sat up straighter, but within seconds was tackled on the bed into a hug. Buffy smiled at the display. They were slayers, and they were together. They had the weight of the world on their shoulders, but managed to keep some of their innocence by their immature ways of non-fights.

When Faith let go of her, Buffy was having trouble with placing the babies in acceptable ways, and the other two took them, and helped her out. She got how she was going to do the feeding routine, and they talked about the mansion, and what had gone on since their last hours-worth of visiting.

They all got some sleep.

............................................................................................................

Buffy got up after a few hours. The five of them were nestled together on the bed, and the other four were all calm and asleep.

When she moved out of her place, her sisters-in-arms quickly used up the small amount of space she had.

She went to her desk, and proceeded to write a letter to her friends. They thought she was dead, well, she was just going to have to change that.

_Hey Scoobies,_

_What's up? I have had an interesting day. Whew, I'm beat. No, I mean I'm tired- not beat up. _

_I am going to relax for a couple of days and then I am going to find something fun to do._

_A friend of mine informed me that you guys got a call yesterday. Well, I ain't dead, and whoever said I am dead needs to be shot. Okay, so maybe that's a little harsh, but take it from my Point of View. _

_Was it Traverse that called? Isn't he like the boss of the council or something?_

_Oh, and Giles, there's a book call 'Transcripts, Invites, Laws, Rules, and Dilemmas, Vol. 6 that you aught to check out. You might find something that has been going wrong._

_And no, I won't give you any hints._

_And Big-Bads yet? Give them another five months or so. They should be rearing around by May. They usually are._

_Oh, and do you have anything on the thingy I heard in my dream before I left? I haven't had any luck either..._

_Well, bye for now. I'll write again later..._

_B._

She then sent it with Ceecee to the nearest post office to be mailed to Sunnydale.

............................................................................................................

Albus informed them later that day that he would have talk with Harry about her and the other four that day. She was happy about it, but getting cold feet about it in a way.

Buffy took the other four to the mansion later that day. She knew what the other two rooms she had made up were for now. She would let Harry pick his own room. He had rights to it, and she wanted to see which one he liked anyways.

She didn't want to pressure him or anything.

............................................................................................................

2 days later, Buffy had her schedule for the next three months planned out. She didn't want to do all of the planning now for the things that would take longer, and the extra stuff like reports or projects.

She was getting itchy though. They were going to actually move into the mansion tomorrow, and she should be meeting Harry within the next two days.

They were already basically set up, but Harry needed to get here, and the arrangements made for the proper guardianship. (Lets ignore that she is only 17, okay?.)

She couldn't quit wondering about him. What was he like? What does he like?

Then she started panicking. Oh my go, what if her doesn't like me? What if he is depressed 24/7 like me, and decides to have not interest with me?

Weird thoughts passed through her mind within a few seconds, and she found her eyes widening at the thoughts.

Kendra noticed and nudged her to quit thinking whatever it was that she was thinking.

Since they started 'Dreaming' they had a psychic connection. They could sense certain things off of each other, and sense if someone was really sad or in trouble. They could also locate each other with out much thought.

It was Dumbledore's idea to try and harness the other two's magic. They were skeptical, but him being Dumbledore, they agreed. They were going to go for their wands the day after Harry would show up when they went shopping at Diagon Alley. Buffy had two keys for her sisters made up. They were, after al, family.

............................................................................................................

**Just after Albus Dumbledore sent the letter, and Harry got it. **

**About an hour after he sent it, and three days since the day Buffy gave birth, died, and Kendra came back. **

Harry was sitting in front of the table, talking with Ron about the letter when the familiar pop sounded din the living room.

"Hello? Molly, I hope you don't mind me popping in?" he asked sincerely.

She smiled. "Not at all. Just get down to telling us about what you're talking about. And we'll get out of your way." She smiled and smirked happily at that.

Then she got serious. "Now Albus, what is it you came to say?" she asked.

"Actually, I have news for Harry that might want to hear?" Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear the news. They had expected bad news, but the way Dumbledore was acting, it didn't seem so.

He turned back to Molly. "Molly, do you remember Joyce Black?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in realization. She was friends with Joyce Potter when they were at school. Molly remembered Joyce as the sixth Marauder. But she was more the cheerleader then the player that the guys were. She was to the side and right in the middle at the same time with Lily.

She was Harry's aunt, who had disappeared after Sirius was blamed for many murders that just weren't true.

"You found her?!" she exclaimed, and questioned at the same time. They were good friends back in the day, just not both part of the marauders.

For the first time, the two boys thought that Dumbledore looked a little worried- no not worried. He was more a little apprehensive of something.

"Well, would you spit it out?" Ron asked.

His mother glared at him. Harry just continued to wait for an explanation for what was going on. It was something important, and it had to do with him. He was waiting, and the moving of his feet, and hands under the table showed how impatient he was. It was a trait he had inherited from both sides of the family.

Albus sighed, and prepared himself to explain. He was never one for scenes like this, although he had had plenty of them for his own tastes.

"Harry, your father had a twin sister." Harry blinked, and Dumbledore continued. "And your aunt was married to your god father- Sirius Black." Harry blinked again and he pinched himself.

"And your aunt's daughter has made her way to the wizarding world, and to Hogwarts."

There was a silence. Molly Weasley was smiling. Ron had his jaw hanging open, and Harry had the most unemotional face the headmaster had ever seen on him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

And then it hit him. "WHAT?!" he shouted at his headmaster, bordering for an explanation for why he had been with the Dursleys all this time.

............................................................................................................

Buffy was in the mansion with Kendra and Faith. Her babies had gone to sleep after another feeding, and she was laughing at something when there was a familiar sound in the living room next to the one they were in.

Kendra was the one to go see who it was.

"Hey Albus, what's up?" the Jamaican Slayer asked.

"Hey Big D." Faith said; she never quit amusing Buffy with her letters for names. And Big D? Buffy didn't want to know where Faith came up with putting the Big and D together. It was not right.

He walked in, and there was a boy about 12 standing behind him.

Buffy squealed in excitement, and jumped at the boy who she thought looked a little like her other.

She ran into him with a hug, and the other two started laughing.

Harry was smiling.

Buffy started babbling. "So what do you wanna do? What do you like? Do you like any certain games? You can pick your own room. We'll go have a look in a few minutes. I don't mind where, I haven't fully explored this place anyway. What about sports? Dumbledore says you're into some kind of sport. What is it- Spinach?" By now, Faith was laughing so hard, she was nearly crying. Kendra was holding her side and covering her mouth. A tear track ran down the left side of her face.

"How old are you? What's your birthday? What do you like to do? Have you ever been ice skating? How do-"She was cut off.

"-Buffy." It was her boss. "Maybe you should let Harry breath and talk." He said.

Buffy looked at him, and for the first time, realized she was squeezing him in her hug. She quickly let him go, and the blue in his face prepared get to normal.

"Sorry." She said as she blushed.

And, as if sensing they were missing something important, (and they probably could sense it) the babies started to cry. Kendra groaned, and Faith was finally starting to calm her laughter, although she was doing a good job at failing.

Buffy grabbed Harry's and nearly dragged him through the air to the nursery. Harry was pretty sure that he never touched the ground once. Although, it could have been blacking out or something from his lack of oxygen a few seconds before.

But even when he saw the twins, he couldn't get the smile off his face.

He had real family.

Family that accepted him.

Family that was happy to see him apparently. (LOL!)

Buffy picked up Connor and put him in Harry's arms. She took Elizabeth and faced him to Harry next to her brother.

She was finally settling down from her hyper streak.

Her slayer had really been enjoying herself too.

When faith and Kendra made it up the stairs, Dumbledore was with them, and the two girls were trying to keep the hilarious smiles off of their faces.

"What?" Buffy asked, oblivious.

They cracked up again, and both had to lean on the walls or doorways for support.

............................................................................................................

Harry was introduced to everyone, and was surprised when they took the news that Voldemort was after him so well. They shrugged. But when eh learned that they were slayers, he was a bit shocked. But since he didn't know all that much, he didn't say anything about it. He knew that slayers were (supposedly myth) female warriors that fought the forces of darkness.

Later that day, after Harry had met everyone, he picked a room on the third floor. It was near the stairs, and large. But it wasn't terrible close to anything. It was just far enough to get some piece if things were hectic.

Everyone went with him when he chose a room, and helped him transfigure things up for him. "Don't think of everything," Buffy warned. "Tomorrow, we go shopping, and we spend money." She said.

Harry couldn't get the grin off of his face, even after he heard that they were going shopping. He had been with Ron and Hermione last year, and had only liked it because he never got to do it. But he soon learned his mistake when Ron pointed it out. Girls did it because it was like them to. It was like Quidditch to girls. Harry got the impression, and put it under the 'dread' column along with Voldemort.

But he was happy. Kendra and Faith had taken their niece and nephew down with them. Buffy looked around the room with him. "Kinda lonely here isn't it?" she asked him. She was kind of worried. He seemed detached, even though he seemed happy with it.

He shrugged, and she got an idea. "I think it looks lonely. Don't you?" she asked Dumbledore, who was standing behind them." He got what she was implying. "Yes, I think it looks a bit one-person like." He replied.

She smiled. "Well, maybe Harry will just have to invite a friend over or something." She said.

It took Harry a moment to realize what was said. He turned when he heard, with the biggest smile Albus Dumbledore had ever seen on his face. "Really?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Why not. It is way to big a place for only a few people in it." She said.

Shrieking was heard and everyone jumped. What sounded like mad screaming came from one of the hallways. Dumbledore recognized it, and cursed himself for not telling them about it. He had been blissfully unaware of it.

"That would be Mrs. Black." He said.

"Who?" Harry and Buffy both asked.

"The woman that would be your grandmother. But trust me; we are all glad she is finally on to bigger and better things. I don't see why she ever had herself imprinted on a portrait. It just drives everyone mad." He said.

Buffy jumped again when she heard more yelling. The picture was going to wake her babies, she just knew it.

Then she heard crying and groaned.

Harry might not be able to tell what the thing in one of the hallways was saying, but the slayers and apparently the newborn babies, had super hearing.

"Shut that think off will ya?" Kendra yelled up the stairs as the two younger slayers started to try to calm the babies.

Faith walked up the stairs and handed Elizabeth to her.

She went with Dumbledore and Harry to find the screaming picture.

They did, and an ugly woman in rich clothing stood there snarling at them about resting and interrupting her sleep.

"I guess you could cover her with something. She found some way to cover the magical way to take her down. No one has been able to. I-"

He was cut off when Faith slammed her fist into the large frame, shutting the woman up. Dumbledore smirked, thinking he was stupid for not thinking of it. Harry was gapping. And the woman in the picture, once known as Mrs. Black was shut up.

"Thanks." They heard shouted by both of the other two slayers.

Faith sighed happily. "Yay." She said to herself as she started walking back down. Sighed, and the other two followed. Harry was still a bit shocked. He knew they were warriors, but he now knew that at least Faith had super strength. "I hear you get to have a sleepover." And apparently super hearing was too.

............................................................................................................

Harry owled Ron and Hermione about coming to stay for a few days, and going shopping with him and his cousins. Well, he didn't tell Ron about the shopping, but he knew it would lure Hermione out of hiding.

Within two hours of the owling, he heard a pop, from the fire place, and Ron came out with a bag of things.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

Ron smiled. His friend looked happy. He had never seen Harry Potter, the boy who lived that happy before. "Guess your new family is real ay?" he asked. At Harry's nod, he asked, "When's 'Mione expected?"

There was another pop, and the girl rolled out of the fireplace. "Hey." The two boys grabbed her into a hug.

"So, what is this I hear about your new family, and shopping?"

Ron groaned, and Harry smirked. "You didn't think I was going to let you escape this did you?" he asked his red headed friend.

Hermione laughed, getting it.

............................................................................................................

They all heard it from the kitchen, and waited a few minutes before asking to be introduced.

"Hey Harry! They hear yet?" Buffy asked in her American accent.

She knew they were, but just wanted to get to the basics. She still had to go shopping. She was looking forward to it. Plus, she wanted to get some fudge-mint-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice cream.

Harry showed his friends downstairs. Hermione smiled when she saw the two babies. "Who's?" she asked.

Harry answered. "Those are my newest family." He said.

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a moment, thinking he was high or something.

Buffy laughed. "There mine, and before you ask, I'm 17- and I know I'm a bit young."

Hermione gasped, and Ron blinked. He quickly got a picture in his head of his mother very mad if one of his brothers came home at 17 with a baby. He shook it off though. He didn't want to think of it.

She smiled nicely. "These are my sisters. Well they're not really my sisters, but you'll get what I mean later."

Kendra waved. "I'm Kendra." She said, with her definite Jamaican accent.

"Faith," the youngest slayer greeted.

Ron and Hermione gathered around the babies soon, and saw that both of them were awake and calm. Neither had ever seen awake babies that weren't crying before.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said. He got what they were thinking. "My cousin over here, is just really good with them." He complimented.

Buffy blushed, and the other three girls giggled. Hermione didn't think it was usual for Harry to compliment anyone. And the two younger slayers laughed at the blush that covered her face.

"At least you did not make her go blue." Kendra said. That cracked Faith up. Harry blushed now, and Buffy turned a bit darker.

"Kendra!" Buffy squirmed. Faith was holding her side up again.

They introduced each other some more.

"Yeah, we're the chosen three." Faith said.

It took a minute for that to register, but Hermione's eyes boggled when she registered it. Ron was just confused. Harry knew, but that was only the basics.

"What?!" the girl screeched.

Everyone was looking at her now.

"You cant all be chosen. It is impossible. Besides, isn't the slayer a myth?" she said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She hated being called a myth almost as much as she hated being called short.

The other two girls looked amused. The two boys didn't know what to think and the babies were just calm about everything right now.

"Uh, sure it was. But B here tends to always do the impossible." Faith put in.

Hermione looked ready to burst with questions.

"There started out with one, but there's a way around it now." Kendra said. "And yes, we are real."

Hermione looked like she wanted to question them, but Buffy cut in. "Lets go shopping already."

The boys groaned. Hermione went into girl-mode with the other three with them.

And the babies remained utterly calm, waiting for something to begin.

............................................................................................................

Buffy told them with no strict warning that as her guests, she had to let them buy something they wanted. Hermione got a couple of books, while Ron got some things he had been wanting to buy for some time, but had not been able to save up enough.

And Buffy didn't have to worry about how much hey were going to use. The others got a lot, and went out to a restaurant for dinner. They cheered the babies and to a long life and great year.

Buffy took them for ice cream afterwards. Then they went back to shopping.

As the five were ahead of the three friends, Hermione couldn't help but ask about them. "Are you sire they're real?" she asked. Harry looked at them. 'Mione, Dumbledore himself told us about them, as well as introduced us. I think that is enough to go on.

Hermione shrugged. "But how can they all be slayers?" she asked.

Now Harry shrugged. "I dunno, and I won't ask. I choose to remain in ignorance."

It was Ron who asked. "What exactly are slayers?"

Hermione answered from memory, and the book she had skipped through in the book store they had gone into earlier.

"**_In Every Generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the demons, vampires and forces of darkness...She is the Slayer._**

"**Demons were the first beings to have roamed this planet...allegedly. But the almighty powers of good managed to put a stop to that and good took over. The evil were forced to take a back seat to good. Ever since there has been evil there has been a slayer. A Chosen one to fight the forces of evil, whether it be vampires, demons or anything else hell has the chance to spit out.**

"**The Slayer has the strength, speed and cunning to out wit anything, whether it be human or not. The First slayer was very primitive. She had no speech, no friends, nothing. Apart from the hunt and kill, slaying was her life. She was alone. Along with a slayer there's usually a Watcher. He or she is meant to help the slayer, guide her along the way to her destiny. The Watcher serves the slayer, helping her to train whenever possible. He/She is NOT supposed to develop a relationship with the Slayer, apart from the working relationship. There soon developed a council who were in charge of The Slayer and her goings on.**

"**Once one slayer dies the next slayer is summoned immediately and it is the Watcher's duty to find the new slayer and guide her to what is to be."**

They were all quiet for a moment. If there was something that was weirding them out, it was that there was three of them, and it wasn't explained how.


	4. TM4

Notes:

**KendraSlayer**: Kendra was brought back by Whistler, who was acting as one of the assistants at the birth. He used the electricity lightning thing, which brought Buffy back and Kendra with her.

Should I make Kendra be re-called, or have another slayer from being a potential? If you want me to just have the three slayers, then I can have a Council seer be the one that found out about the slayer's death.

I will try to get Angel to show up soon. I will have Giles find something about it I think.

How should I re-introduce the scoobies to the slayers and golden trio?

............................................................................................................

_Prologue:_

_The man stood behind the old seer. He didn't like her, and he in no way trusted her. _

_Her gaze started to come back, and finally she looked at him._

_He smiled, and then frowned when she spoke next. "Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, has died. There is more then one slayer now." And with that, the seer went back into her trance state, and the minion went to make a call._

.....................

Watchers Council. England.

Traverse sat in his big comfy chair with his tweed suit on. He just got news from one of his seers that a slayer had died, and there was still more then only one slayer. That meant that there were now two slayer lines.

He didn't like that. He knew that Buffy Summers was the beginning of their problem, and that Faith was following in her footsteps. Kendra, the other slayer that had died had met up with Buffy Summers and had started to rebel.

He was glad that she was dead. He was glad that she had not made it to her crucientum. His only problem now was to find out how she had died. The seer did not know. She simply knew that she had died.

Travers was getting irritated. And the rest of the council (who were getting weird information) were waiting for his next report.

The information coming from Travers was not known to come from him. The man was passing faulty info, and was signing another name. He was signing Rupert Giles. It looked a lot like the other man's signature.

But since his father did not train him in all the ways of old law, he couldn't of known the truth. And neither of the Gileses kept in touch really. Rupert had always resented his father for forcing the ways onto him. And the elder Giles had always turned a blind eye to his son who had not taken in the Council's way without thought.

So he didn't know that it wasn't his son's handwriting.

Giles, who was busy in Sunnydale didn't know the extent to which he had been deceived by Traverse. Of course, he didn't know what his father had not taught him either. The elder Giles had thought he knew about all of the laws....

............................................................................................................

Days after the phone call, Giles sat back happily after finding the letter from his sort-of daughter. He had heard that she was dead from the council, and everyone had gone into instant grieving. All except for him, Joyce, Willow, and Oz at least. But now that he knew she wasn't, he was happy. O f course, he was concerned now too. Why would the Council call and tell him something like that?

He shook it off and went back to looking for Faith with his contacts. The young girl had disappeared at the news, and none of them knew where. He just knew that he wasn't going to alert the Council on anything.

They had found a letter in her hotel room saying that she had gone to stay with some family. They didn't know if she even had any family.

Willow had looked on the internet, but not found anything under Faith. Of course, someone could have erased any of that knowledge. And it isn't like the newest slayer had told anyone her last name. Giles didn't even know.

Joyce had finally woken up after Jenny threw some cold water on the woman, and been so happy at the letter they had received a few days later from her daughter.

Giles stood up and got the book that Buffy mentioned, out of the stacks, and set it down next to his notes. He sat down at his desk and returned to his notes, leaving the book he was meaning to look into to the side.

Two hours later, he finished the page he was on, and he read over it. "Oh dear..." he said. He took off his glasses to polish them, hoping beyond hope that the page would change...

...**And at the new dawn, the portal shall re open to spit the soul from the depths of hell. The mother shall hear, and the daughter will comfort her. The sisters shall reunite, and the son and daughter shall be born. And at the second new dawn, the soulmates shall meet again, to go against the darkness in magic. The father shall return, and the friends shall help. If they do not come together, then evil shall swallow the earth. If love intervenes, then love shall follow and a time of piece shall cover the universe forever...**

It was later, when everyone was in research-mode that they came across another prophecy.

...**As it was written, so shall it be done. A past life comes to show, and the process shall begin. But with the birth, shall come death, and the children of the ensouled-vampire and his shall be left. As the Griffin comes to the mouth of hell, and the phoenix lies down, the sanshu will occur... **

Giles didn't know what to think. Sanshu? What was that? What was this about a birth and children? But he was starting to piece something together as the clues added up.

............................................................................................................

Buffy and the others returned to the manor, or mansion with the size of it, around 9:00 o' clock. They had a bag each with the enchantment to carry anything weightlessly.

They all went to talk in the kitchen for a while. Hermione kept things polite between the two groups, and they all paid extra attention to the spoiled twins.

When Ron asked about their father though, they all saw the crack form in Buffy's smile. But it wasn't visible to anyone who hadn't seen the smile earlier. But Buffy quickly put up a fake one to cover it. They weren't fooled, but no one said anything about it.

She simply said that he had known about her calling, and they had been in love. He had been killed in a fight with vampires. She also said on a side note that her mother had never liked him, and her watcher had only been okay around him in the beginning.

But when they asked, she spilled. But she kept the pretense of the smile on her face. She told them about how her mother had kept her wizardry from her because she wanted her

To have a normal life, and no threat of Voldemort. She told them that she had found out when Dumbledore contacted her for a job because she had run away.

They found out that she had not even known about her roots, and had taken up the magic instantly.

She had had the twins on August 8th, in the school. She hadn't told them about her death, either of them. She was a little twitchy about dying again anyways. It made a girl wonder.

.........................................

After they had all gone to bed, none of the students could sleep. It was about two weeks until school started again, and they were all anxious. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to leave Buffy though.

"Harry, don't be stupid. You can't miss school just because you found your family, I mean it's.... it's school."

Ron snorted, but when Hermione glared at him, the red head turned to him and said, "Yeah Harry, she is family but, Merlin forbid, "you could hear the sarcastic tones no, "you can't miss _school_."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and put her face back to speak to Harry. "Harry, go to school and owl her everyday, but give up your intentions to stay at this house." She said.

That's when the babies started to cry. It was just after 11pm, and the slayers were already asleep.

Kendra, who was the lightest sleeper, was heard shouting "I got 'em" through the house.

The three students all walked to the nursery, and were greeted by a light show in the room.

They smiled as they sat down next to the three 'sisters' as Buffy called them, and laughed when the babies did funny gurgling sounds. A few minutes later, when the lightshow was done, the Jamaican spoke up.

"So, what are the three of you doing up at this hour?" she asked.

They looked at each other, a little confused at that.

"Never mind Kendra." Buffy said. Then she looked at the three of them. "Don't worry about it. It's just that we're still jet lagged, and our hours haven't helped any. We're night people, and haven't really gone out for a good hunt yet." She said.

Hermione was looking at her enquiringly, while the other two just wanted her to continue.

"We haven't gotten to go for a patrol for a while, and we have slept at night still. The day is the other way around over in the states." Faith said. Buffy nodded.

The three friends looked at each other for a second. The boys just got what she meant, and Hermione spoke up, surprising all of them. "Why don't you guys go out for a while? The three of us will baby-sit for a while." She said.

The three slayers looked at her. "Really?" Buffy asked.

Hermione nodded, and the boy just stared at her, not knowing what she was doing, but knew it was something.

20 minutes later, the three of them were dressed, and ready to go out. Buffy had her wand and a special stake. The all had magicked stakes with 'Mr. Point II' 'Mr. Pointy III' or 'Mr. Pointy IV' carved into them. The original was in her wand. 'Mr. Pointy' was carved into the end, neatly, and was in-noticeable to just about everyone.

It was starting to be tradition.

They stood in front of the door as they saw the kids bounce down the stairs with the babies. "Will you be going now?" 'Mione asked?

Buffy nodded and ran to give her babies a kiss before she went.

"Aww B. Don't go getting weepy over a little patrol." Faith said sarcastically.

Buffy turned around and hit her arm with a stake.

"Ouch." Faith said, rubbing her hand in mock hurt. "Be careful not to break my arm B." she said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and went out the door. But turned back around to look at the kids staying in the mansion. "You guys gonna be okay?" she asked.

The guys just stared at her, while Hermione nodded her head in the 'yes' way to get the blonde to leave already.

..............................

When Buffy left, Hermione sighed, waiting for the three slayers to get farther away until she was sure that they wouldn't be able to hear her.

Harry turned to her then. "'Mione, what's goin' on?" he asked.

She just looked at him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I wanna get a good look at the library, and I can't do that where they can sneak up on us can I?" she asked.

The other two groaned, knowing that they had gotten themselves set upon one of Hermione's traps that ended up being perfectly able to lure them to what Hermione wanted to do next

...........................................

Buffy left and the three of them walked out to a silent part of the street, and went to the nearest graveyard.

"Is it just me, or was Hermione up to something?" Faith asked.

"It wasn't just you." Buffy replied.

"Don't worry. She is probably just going to look up slayers or something." Kendra said, even though she was a little weary about thinking of that.

"True, and most likely." Buffy said.

They headed out to patrol.

.............................................

An hour later, they hadn't returned home, and the three Gryffindors were still up in the library.

"Found anything Harry?" Ron called from another row.

"No, Ron. For the third time in the last two minutes. I have not found anything yet." Harry responded with an annoyed thought at the Weasley's questioning.

Hermione squealed in excitement, and the boys rushed over to see what she had found.

The babies were calmly asleep in their cradles, and looked as If they didn't have a care in the world.

"It says here that the watchers council has been in charge of the slayers for a few thousand years, but the slayer and the watcher watching over the slayer is the actual boss. But they haven't been aware of the fact for hundreds of years because of some cover up that one of the headman's family has been on since the early 1500's."

The others looked at her for a few minutes, before Harry said something.

"So, my cousin and legal guardian is the unknown boss to a government, and she isn't aware of it?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'd give you more info, but that is all that has been transferred into English at the moment.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him and showed him the page. There was a paper in the middle of it, and it had a bunch of stuff that narrowed down to what Hermione had told them.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, and they decided that they would go back to bed for now, and see what would happen in the morning.

............................................

Four hours after that, the three ladies had gotten back from their hunt, and had been successful. Three each. They played with the fiends before dusting them, wanting to know how in shape they were, and Buffy was surprised to find herself a lot stronger then she was last time she had killed something.

'It must be the dying.' She thought.

They found the kids out on the couch and the babies were nestled in between them.

Buffy went over to Hermione, and nudged the girl asleep. "Happy hunting?" she asked.

Hermione, too tired to really realize what was going on, just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Nothing interesting about slayers. Just some ownership stuff of the council's..."

Buffy smiled. They knew it, but oh well. Besides, Hermione had probably found her own notes.

She put her babies back into the moveable cribs, while Kendra and Faith went on to bed.

She apparated them, one-by-one, to their bedrooms, and tucked them in for the night.

Harry mumbled a thank you, and Hermione said something about a mouse. Ron kept saying something about a blowing dart gun or something.

Buffy held back a giggle. She couldn't remember the last time she had had some dream about something as silly as dart guns or ornaments.

.............................................

Sunnydale:

Rupert Giles sat with a prophecy in front of him. He only had a small portion of the thing down, but he was shocked with the little bits of what he had.

He had some other books down on the table as well. The date for the new dawn was in a few days, and he wanted to have a talk with the others about the prophecy.

Suddenly he remembered a book Buffy had mentioned in her last letter. He bent down to the floor where the book had fallen, and picked it up.

He sat down and flipped to the middle somewhere.

After about ten minutes of reading, he was still in shock. He called the others, and they came when he called. They sat down, and he pushed his paper that he had been translating on to the middle of the table.

Willow grabbed it first, just before Cordy did. So the legendary Queen C waited, glaring daggers at her, and watched as the paper was passed to her.

Xander slid it to her, and looked at Willow. She was a little confused.

Cordy's eyes widened at what was on the paper, and Jenny, who was behind the girl, did the same impression.

"So, wait. _You_ are the head of the Council by law, and you never even knew?" Queen C let out, without tact.

....................................................

**Can-I-help**: O don't know if I am going to pair any of the 'golden trio' up anytime soon, but if I do, I'll give it a thought. And id you have read any of my other stories, I am getting better at that. ï

**Susan**: I am going to have the m be 'supernatural' and all, but not place it in yet.

**Ginnia**: I don't want to make Elizabeth a slayer; her and her brother will already have plenty of demons and things coming after them because of their roots. I think I will keep it just the three slayers, but let me know if you want it differently. ï

**Chicklepea**: 'Spuffy' is SpikeBuffy pairing. UCK!! gag and the timeline will probably be Very messed up, but I don't do timelines in anything very well, including school and fics.


End file.
